Looking for Love
by Miyu Mayada
Summary: Sasuke seorang professor yang baru berumur 20 tahun, tapi ia ingin kembali untuk menikmati masa SMA-nya yang tertinggal, sasuke pun menyamar jadi anak yang cupu, tapi.. pemuda kuning yang duduk di sampingnya berhasil membongkar siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya dalam sekali lihat! Penasaran? Read n Review please...
1. The Dark CEO and The Yellow Detective

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**_

_**Warning : OOC(Buaanggeet), TYPO juga, GaJe Abeeezz... Boy x Boy**_

_**SasuNaru! (Of course!)**_

_**Terinspirasi dari fic Miyu di pair yang lain, trus... terinspirasi dari sosok paman Miyu yang ada di london,**_

_**Paman Sherlock Holmes... hehehe**_

_**Happy Reading Minna-Chaan**_

_**Muach :***_

_**n jangan lupa read n Review-nyaa**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**The Dark Presdir and The Yellow Detective**

**.**

.

.

"Tou-san, aku ingin kembali SMA lagi." Kata seorang laki-laki berambut raven dan bermata onyx. Wajahnya tidak menyiratkan ekspresi, hanya datar dan bibirnya terkatup rapat setelah mengatakan satu kalimat itu.

"HAH?! SMA lagi?" pekik laki-laki paruh baya yang ternyata adalah ayah si raven.

Si raven hanya mengangguk pelan, masih tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau itu sudah menjadi professor, Sasuke, untuk apa kau ingin kembali menjadi murid SMA?" tanya ayahnya dengan lembut. Kedua tangan keriputnya yang berwarna putih itu menggenggam lembut tangan anaknya itu.

Si raven yang bernama Sasuke itu masih diam menatap laki-laki paruh baya yang sudah membesarkannya dari kecil itu.

"Aku ingin merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta, Tou-san." Kata Sasuke sambil ikut menggenggam tangan ayahnya dengan lembut.

Mendengar hal itu ayah Sasuke -Fugaku Uchiha- terbelalak kaget, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hm, nanti Tou-san carikan." Kata Fugaku datar sambil terus berpaling untuk tidak melihat wajah serius yang di tampilkan oleh Sasuke.

"Ck, Aku ingin menentukan pilihanku sendiri, Tou-san. Apakah Tou-san mengkhawatirkan perusahaan kita? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melalaikan tugasku." Kata Sasuke lagi dengan penuh keyakinan. Mata onyx-nya menatap lurus wajah sang ayah yang hanya berjarak 40 senti darinya itu.

Sang Ayah kembali mengarahkan tatapannya pada putra bungsunya itu, kemudian ia mendengus kesal yang terlihat dibuat-buat.

"Ck, lakukanlah! Kalau kau sudah menemukannya, kau harus segera menikah dengannya." Kata Fugaku sembari menatap ke sampingnya, mencoba mengalihkan kembali tatapannya dari putra bungsunya itu.

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar penuturan sang ayah, kemudian ia mengelus lembut tangan yang sudah mulai hilang kekencangannya itu.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak suka menunggu terlalu lama." Kata Sasuke sambil menarik ujung bibir kanannya membentuk seringai yang sekarang bertengger di wajah tampannya.

.

**Other Side...**

Seorang laki-laki berambut kuning tampak sibuk dengan handphone-nya yang sekarang berada di tangannya. Wajahnya sesekali terangkat sambil mengeluarkan gelak tawa yang menyenangkan.

"Oy, kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut nanas sambil mendorong bangku si kuning dengan sebal, karena tidurnya terganggu oleh gelak tawa oleh pemuda bersurai kuning itu.

"Bweek! Suka-suka aku dong, Shikamaru!"

Si kuning menoleh sebentar, kemudian kembali melanjutkan acara tertawanya.

"Ck, Mendokusei. Bilang saja kau kesepian karena tidak punya pacar." Kata laki-laki berambut nanas yang bernama Shikamaru itu.

"Whaaat?!" seru si Kuning sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Iris safirnya menatap nyalang Shikamaru yang masih malas-malasan untuk mengangkat kepalanya.

"Iya Naruto, Shika benar! Kau mengalihkan duniamu yang sepi tanpa pacar itu dengan menonton acara komedi, kan?" tebak seorang laki-laki bertato segitiga di pipinya, Kiba.

Laki-laki berambut kuning yang bernama Naruto itu mengalihkan irisnya ke arah Kiba yang bertengger manis di lengan Shikamaru.

"Cih, enak saja. Aku punya pacar, Tahu!" cerocos Naruto sambil menunjuk wajah Shikamaru dan Kiba bergantian.

"Halaah, siapa sih yang tidak tahu kalau kau itu pecundang dalam masalah cinta? Ya... meskipun kau itu detektif hebat." balas Kiba sambil berusaha menahan tawanya. Bibirnya mencibir Naruto yang sudah menumbuhkan tanduknya yang ketiga.

.

Naruto Namikaze, seorang murid KHS yang terkenal karena kecerdasan otaknya dalam hal kasus atau bisa dibilang detektif yang baru mengembangkan sayapnya. Ia tinggal bersama keluarganya yang terbilang sederhana, karena ayahnya hanya karyawan biasa di Uchiha Corp. Meski ia selalu membantu kepolisian, ayahnya selalu melarangnya untuk meminta imbalan dari mereka, karena ayah Naruto merasa kalau kemampuan hebat yang dimiliki anaknya hanya semata-mata untuk membantu sesama. Meskipun begitu, Pihak Kepolisian Konoha selalu memberikan imbalan atas apa yang Naruto lakukan dalam kasus-kasus yang terjadi di Konoha.

Ya... Meskipun ia memiliki kemampuan yang hebat dalam hal penyelidikan, ia tetap saja pecundang dalam hal cinta. (Ya... tidak ada manusia yang sempurna...) Itulah hal yang menjadikan dia sebagai bahan ejekan teman-temannya.

#_Poor Naruto._

_._

_._

**Other Side...**

.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Apakah kau yakin mau sekolah dengan dandanan seperti ini?" tanya Mikoto sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada setelah 'merias' Sasuke dengan sedemikian rupanya.

"Ya, aku ingin mencari orang yang bukan melihatku dari wajah dan keluarga." Kata Sasuke sambil beranjak dari tempat duduk berukir lambang klan Uchiha di belakangnya itu.

"Ya, semoga hari-hari mu menyenangkan, Suke-Chan... dan ingat! Jangan sampai kau melalaikan tugasmu di kantor!" kata Mikoto sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya dihadapan wajah Sasuke.

"Hn." Kata Sasuke sambil berlalu dari hadapan ibunya itu.

Sekilas ia melewati cermin besar yang ada di ruang tamu rumahnya.

Onyx-nya membulat tak percaya. Sasuke Uchiha yang berwajah tampan dengan sejuta pesonanya berubah menjadi Sasuke yang cupu dengan gigi yang sedikit maju karena behel yang sengaja ibunya pakaikan, agar kesan lugunya terlihat.

"Good Job, Mom!" Kata Sasuke sambil melangkah melewati cermin besar itu.

.

.

"Huh! Kau ini suka sekali mengolok Naruto, Kiba." Kata Seorang Laki-laki bertato 'Ai' di dahi itu sambil menatap Kiba dan Shikamaru bergantian.

"Hehehe... kau memang baik, Gaara." Kata Naruto sambil berusaha merangkul si pemilik surai merah bata itu.

Namun, niatnya tak tersampaikan, karena sebuah tangan putih menarik lengannya dengan kasar.

"Jangan coba-coba menyentuh panda-ku, kuning!" seru seorang laki-laki berambut coklat panjang yang sekarang tengah menatap tajam iris safir Naruto, membuat nyali si detektif konoha ini menciut seperti kerupuk yang di siram air.

"Kau benar-benar berlebihan Neji." Kata Gaara sambil menutup buku yang dari tadi ia baca.

'Go...gomen, ne... senpai..." kata Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya, karena merasa ciut menghadapi ketua osis, sekaligus pacar temannya yang bernama Gaara itu.

Neji diam kemudian menepuk kepala Naruto dengan lembut.

"dasar, begitu saja sudah membuatmu mau menangis." Kata Neji, karena ia merasa suara Naruto tadi terdengar lirih dan bergetar.

"Enak saja!" seru Naruto sambil menepis kasar tangan putih itu dari kepalanya.

Neji men-deathglare Naruto dengan deathglare paling menyeramkan se-KHS.

"Hentikan, Neji. Kasihan dia, karena tidak ada pacar yang bisa melindunginya." Kata Gaara sambil tersenyum mengejek ke arah Naruto yang mendengus kesal berkali-kali.

BRAK!

"Hei, aku ini punya pacar, Tahu!" kata Naruto kesal sambil menggebrak meja Shikamaru sampai membuat pemuda bersurai nanas itu spontan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Cih, omong kosong." Kata Kiba sambil berdecih mengejek.

"Aku serius, Kiba!" kata Naruto setengah berteriak, karena kesabarannya sudah diambang batas.

"Haha... sudahlah, Naruto... mungkin sampai tua nanti kau tetaplah jomblo sejati." Kata Kiba sambil menepuk pundak Naruto dengan prihatin membuat teman-temannya tadi tertawa keras karena tidak bisa menahan tawa mereka. Bahkan, si ketua osis yang terkenal dingin itu pun, tertawa puas mendengar perkataan Kiba.

Sedangkan Naruto? Wajah tan eksotis miliknya terdapat guratan merah menahan amarah.

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu...

"Aku ini punya pacaaaarrr! Pacar ku itu sudah menjadi professor di umurnya yang ke-20 tahun, presdir hebat sebuah perusahaan, si Jenius yang berwajah sangat tampan. Kaya raya... dan... benar-benar kereeen!" Teriak Naruto kesal. Iris safirnya menatap sebal teman-temannya yang tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Apalagi gelak tawa mereka semakin keras karena mendengar ocehan bodoh dari bibir merah milik Naruto.

"sebutkan perusahaan pacarmu itu, humph...!" kata Shikamaru sambil menutup mulutnya menahan tawa.

Naruto terbelalak.

_'aduh, nanti ketahuan kalau aku bohong... uhm... ayo berpikir... AHA!'_

Naruto mengangkat alisnya sebelah dengan angkuh, kemudian menyeringai setan dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat di depan dadanya.

"Uchiha Corp! Tidak mungkin kalian tidak mengenal perusahaan itu, kan?" kata Naruto dengan sombong. Seringai kemenangan bertengger di bibir manisnya.

Teman-temannya yang awalnya tertawa riang, langsung terdiam setelah mendengar Naruto menyebutkan nama perusahaan pacar (khayalan)nya itu.

"Wah, kau berani, ya... kami tahu kau berbohong, tapi.. seleramu tinggi sekali..." kata Kiba sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Mendengar kebohongannya ketahuan, Naruto langsung pucat, dan memilih kembali duduk di kursinya dengan wajah yang frustasi mengutuki dirinya yang dengan bangga menyebutkan perusahaan ternama itu.

Karena... Cuma perusahaan itu yang terlintas dibenaknya, ayahnya kan bekerja menjadi salah satu karyawan yang ada di sana. Apalagi, perusahaan itu sering di sebut-sebut di koran, televisi, majalah dan banyak media lainnya. Oh iya! Jangan lupakan juga presdir perusahaan itu yang super jenius dengan predikan professor yang disandangnya ketika umurnya baru genap 20 tahun. Serta banyak kabar yang tersiar bahwa presdir ini memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan dengan rambut dan iris hitam kelam yang dapat membuat jutaan kaum hawa meleleh dalam sekali pandang.

.

.

"Hei, ada Kakashi-sensei!" seru seorang siswa sambil melambaikan tangannya untuk menyuruh teman-temannya kembali ke tempat.

BRAK... BRUGH... DUESH...

Begitu gaduhnya kelas itu ketika mendengar nama guru mereka disebutkan, sampai terdengar suara pintu kelas mereka terbuka menampilkan sosok laki-laki yang wajahnya tertutup sebagian oleh masker berwarna biru, dia tidak sendirian, di belakangnya ada seorang laki-laki yang berseragam KHS berambut hitam kelam yang tersisir rapi.

"Nah, kalian kedatangan teman baru." Kata Kakashi setelah duduk di kursi guru.

Diam sejenak, kemudian...

"Hahahaha...haha..."tawa seisi kelas langsung meledak ketika melihat siswa baru yang penampilannya seperti tinggal di zaman dulu itu.

"Norak! Cupu! Hahaha..."

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya ketika mendengar tawa yang terdengar meledek itu. Setelah itu, Ia langsung menoleh dari acaranya melamunnya mencoba mencari tahu bahan ledekan teman sekelasnya itu.

"HEH?!" Naruto terperangah melihat sosok laki-laki berambut hitam yang tersisir rapi di depannya itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya karena mendengar tawa hinaan dari mulut teman-temannya itu yang ia yakin di tujukan kepada laki-laki berambut hitam rapi yang sedang berdiri dengan wajah yang terangkat angkuh.

Naruto juga merasa heran dengan laki-laki yang berada di depan kelasnya itu, ia tampak acuh dengan tawa-tawa yang ditujukan kepada dirinya itu, bagaimana tidak? Bukan hanya model rambut laki-laki itu yang menjadi bahan cemoohan, tapi seluruh yang ada di dirinya sekarang. Rambut hitam yang tersisir rapi, kacamata besar dan tebal yang hampir menutupi pipinya yang berwarna putih porselen, euhm... kawat giginya yang tampak menonjol membuat bibirnya terlihat maju beberapa senti, serta bajunya yang dimasukkan kedalam celananya membuat ia semakin terlihat aneh di mata siswa/siswi kelas 2 A sekolah KHS yang suka berpenampilan asal-asalan.

"Sudah cukup!" seru Kakashi setengah berteriak. Ia menatap murid kelasnya dengan kesal, karena sudah menertawai teman baru mereka sendiri.

"Nah, Sasuke-kun. Perkenalkan dirimu." Kata kakashi dengan lembut sambil menatap wajah siswa barunya itu.

Tapi..

"Tidak perlu." Katanya dengan ketus. Ia menunduk dengan hati yang benar-benar dongkol.

"Ee..., ya sudah, silahkan duduk di... em... ya, di samping laki-laki yang berambut kuning itu." Kata Kakashi sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang sedari tadi diam mengamati siswa baru itu dengan mata yang menyelidik.

Siswa cupu yang bernama Sasuke itu langsung berjalan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, meskipun banyak diantara teman barunya itu menatap jijik ke arahnya.

"Wah, namamu Sasuke, ya! Ayo silahkan duduk!" seru Naruto sambil tersenyum senang menyambut teman barunya itu.

"Tak usah sok baik padaku, Dobe!" kata Sasuke sambil duduk di tempat duduk yang berada di samping Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar hinaan pedas dari mulut Sasuke mendengus kesal, tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya dengan riang ke arah pemuda cupu beriris onyx di sampingnya itu.

"Aku Naruto Namikaze, salam kenal." Kata Naruto sambil memasang senyum lima jari miliknya.

Bukannya mendapat perlakuan baik, Pemuda beriris onyx itu menggeram pelan seraya menepis tangan Naruto dengan kasar.

"Aku tak pernah bertanya siapa namamu, Dobe." Kata Sasuke datar namun terdengar begitu menusuk di telinga Naruto.

"Hoi, memang apa salahnya kalau aku mengajakmu berkenalan Hah?! Dasar Teme!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke yang masih datar. Ia tidak sadar, kalau ia sudah berdiri dengan tangan kiri terkepal di samping pinggangnya.

"Naruto, kau tidak boleh bicara kasar dengan Sasuke-Sam..." bentak Kakashi yang langsung menutup mulutnya, karena hampir saja ia menyebut embel-embel yang membuat pemuda cupu yang tengah diam itu akan menendangnya.

"Ah sudahlah." Kata Naruto sambil kembali duduk di tempatnya.

.

"Ah! Sialan, Sejarah lagi, sejarah lagi! Tuhaan... semoga ada yang mau memberikanku contekan tugas sejarah ini..." kata Naruto sambil menengadahkan kepalanya menatap atap-atap kelasnya dengan penuh harap.

Tiba-tiba...

PLUK!

Sebuah buku bersampul biru dongker terlempar ke arahnya, bukan! Lebih tepatnya sengaja dilemparkan ke arah kepalanya.

"Woy! Siapa yang melempar buku ini!" pekik Naruto kesal sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terasa nyeri itu. Iris safirnya menatap kesekeliling berharap menemukan pelakunya. Tapi sayangnya, ia tidak mendapati seorang pun yang bertindak mencurigakan. Akhirnya matanya teralih ke buku yang kini berada di tangannya itu.

_...Sejarah..._

_...Sasuke U..._

"Cih, kau ini, TEME!..." geram Naruto sambil membuka buku PR Matematika milik pemuda cupu yang duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Iris safirnya membelalak saat mendapati deretan angka yang ditulis dengan rapi di halaman terdepan buku itu.

_'Hah?! Dia sudah selesai? Mustahil!'_ Gumam Naruto sambil menatap heran ke arah pemuda cupu yang terkesan dingin itu.

"Kemarikan buku tugasku, Dobe!" katanya sambil menengadahkan tangan porselennya di hadapan Naruto.

"E.. hehehe... Teme, boleh.. ya..? boleh, ya kalau aku..."

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan malu, karena detektif sepertinya meminta dipinjamkan buku tugas Sejarah dari seorang siswa yang keberadaannya baru 2 jam di kelasnya ini.

"Hn, cepat!" katanya sambil menarik kembali tangannya dan menyilangkannya di depan dadanya.

"Horeee!" seru Naruto sambil beranjak memeluk Sasuke dengan erat, karena Naruto punya kebiasaan memeluk orang tanpa sadar, kalau ia sedang senang. (example : kasus Gaara yang tadi)

Pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu terkejut bukan main, baru kali ini ia merasakan jantungnya hendak pecah. Mungkin karena ia di peluk tiba-tiba oleh pemuda pirang beriris safir yang baru di kenalnya 2 jam yang lalu.

Setelah puas memeluknya, Naruto kembali ke tempat duduk dengan senyum riang yang menghiasi wajah tan manisnya. Tangannya mulai bergerak dengan mata yang sesekali melihat ke arah buku yang terbuka lebar di depannya itu.

"Teme, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tulis milik Sasuke.

"Hn," hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Apakah kau berasal dari keluarga 'Uchiha'?" tanya Naruto dengan polos. Wajah tannya teralihkan menatap wajah porselen yang ada di sampingnya itu.

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto tadi, mata Sasuke langsung terbelalak, namun ia dapat menutupi keterkejutannya secepat mungkin agar orang yang bisa mengetahui marganya itu tidak semakin curiga.

"Bukan." Kata Sasuke sambil menggeleng singkat seperti orang yang tidak peduli.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya mencoba menatap mata onyx yang ada di depannya itu dengan penuh selidik.

"Kau serius?" tanya Naruto lagi, matanya menyipit penasaran ke arah Sasuke yang tidak terlihat gugup itu.

"Dasar Dobe, dapat asumsi dari mana kalau aku Uchiha? Semua Uchiha itu tampan-tampan. Tidak ada yang aneh seperti aku." Kata Sasuke sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah buku tebal yang sedari tadi bertengger di tangannya.

"Hum, tapi aku yakin kalau kau Uchiha, dari ini..." kata Naruto sambil memegang rambut hitam Sasuke yang tertata rapi.

"Lalu, ini!"

Naruto menunjuk iris onyxnya.

"Hmm.. ini!"

Naruto menyentuh tangan Sasuke yang berwarna seputih porselen itu.

"Dan juga ini!"

Naruto menunjuk nama Sasuke yang ada di buku tugas sejarah milik Sasuke.

DHEG!

"Cih, kau pikir hanya Uchiha yang memiliki ciri-ciri itu?" kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya seperti meremehkan jawaban Naruto.

Melihat tatapan yang menghina dari Sasuke, Naruto mendengus kesal sambil menggembungkan pipi imutnya.

"Tentu saja! Tidak ada keluarga manapun yang berambut dan bermata sehitam Uchiha." Kata Naruto sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Oh ya? Keluarga Shimura?" kata Sasuke sambil mendongakan wajahnya dengan angkuh.

"Cih, kau ini buta, ya... Teme? Mata keluarga Shimura sedikit coklat, meskipun tidak kentara jika tidak diperhatikan dengan seksama." Kata Naruto sambil mengangkat bahunya, kemudian ia kembali menulis.

_'Sial! Siapa si Dobe ini sebenarnya? Seperti detektif.'_ Kata Sasuke sambil menatap datar ke arah Naruto yang asyik dengan pekerjaannya sekarang.

"Oh iya, kau ini... bukan orang yang cupu, kan?" kata Naruto lagi dengan enteng, membuat laki-laki yang berada di sampingnya mati kutu, karena ia berusaha mempertahankan mode 'datar'nya yang runtuh seketika karena orang yang ia anggap 'dobe' itu, ternyata benar-benar cerdas.

_'Sial!'_ rutuk Sasuke di dalam hati.

"Apa maksudmu,Dobe?"

Naruto hanya melirik sekilas, kemudian melanjutkan acar tulis menulis di buku tugas miliknya yang berwarna hitam-oranye itu.

"Ya... kau bukan orang cupu! Terbukti dari ini!" kata Naruto sambil menyentuh bahu Sasuke yang tegap dan indah.

"Lalu ini!"

Naruto melepas kacamata Sasuke dan mengamatinya.

"Hentikan!" seru Sasuke sambil menarik kembali kacamatanya yang berada di tangan Naruto.

"Untuk apa kau menyamar, hm?"

Kini Naruto menatapnya dengan intens seperti seorang hakim yang hendak menghukum terdakwa.

"Kalau kau kembali bertanya, aku akan mengambil kembali bukuku!" ancam Sasuke sambil mengalihkan wajahnya, mencoba menghentikan keheranannya dengan pemuda manis bermata safir di sampingnya itu. Ia kembali berkonsentrasi membaca buku tebal berjudul _'The Management of Business'_.

"Hm... iya... iya... Teme, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi." Kata Naruto sambil mengangguk patuh seperti kucing yang dimarahi oleh majikannya. Ia kembali menggerakkan tangannya menyalin tugas sejarah yang dipinjamkan oleh Sasuke.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**To**

**Be**

**Continued...**

**Read n Review-nya ya... Minna-chaan...**

**Muaaach :***

**n Met UN Buat yang melaksanakan!**


	2. a Case in Uchiha's House

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**_

_**Warning : OOC (Bangeeet), Typo (Aaabizzz), Boy x Boy, SasuNaru(Of Course!), n masih banyak kekurangan lainnya, nah makanya Minna... Miyu mohon reviewnya... buat koreksi...**_

_**#Menerima Review dalam bentuk apapun**_

_**Happy reading Minna...**_

_**Muuaach :***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**a Case In Uchiha's House**

**.**

**.**

Naruto duduk di mejanya sambil menopang dagu lancip berwarna tan miliknya. Iris safirnya menatap lekat-lekat laki-laki bersurai hitam kelam yang kini tengah membaca buku bisnis dalam diam seakan-akan hidupnya hanya berdua dengan buku yang kini tergenggam erat di tangan putih porselennya.

"Kenapa kau memperhatikan aku seperti itu, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke tanpa ada _stressing _di kalimat datarnya. Wajahnya tetap terpaku pada buku setebal 10 senti itu tanpa melirik ke arah Naruto yang masih diam mengamati dirinya.

"Hm, Teme... kau tahu? Aku benar-benar heran padamu." Kata Naruto sambil mengubah posisi menopang dagunya dengan menyandar ke kursi.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Padahal ia benar-benar berharap jika teman pirangnya ini tidak membahas masalah penyamarannya, karena Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa nantinya, apalagi setelah kejadian Naruto yang berhasil membongkar identitasnya membuat ia harus berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menampakkan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Hn." Akhirnya hanya gumaman itu yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke setelah pergumulan panjang di otak jeniusnya.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya sebelah.

"Aku tahu, Teme! Kau dari klan Uchiha, kan? Mengakulah!" seru Naruto. Untung saja di kelas itu hanya ada dia dan Sasuke, kalau tidak? Hancur leburlah penyamaran Sasuke.

"Hn, berilah alasan spesifik yang menjelaskan kalau aku dari Klan Uchiha." Kata Sasuke terus dengan tampang datarnya yang serata papan setrika.

"Oke, Ini!" kata Naruto sambil meraih dan menunjuk buku bersampul dongker yang terdapat di meja Sasuke.

.

_...Sasuke U..._

_._

"Memangnya klan apalagi yang memiliki ciri-ciri sepertimu, hmm.. lihat! Huruf 'U' di sini!" seru Naruto kesal.

Sasuke tetap stay cool, meskipun kini ia tengah memeras otaknya agar dapat memberi alasan logis untuk teman sekelasnya yang tak bisa dianggap remeh itu.

"huruf 'U' di sana bukan berarti _'Uchiha'_, dobe!" kata Sasuke pelan. Ia membalik halaman bukunya dengan profesional dan teratur.

"Cih, lalu apa? Uzumaki? Hahaha... jangan bercanda." Kata Naruto sambil tertawa lepas.

"Mana ada klan Uzumaki berambut hitam sepertimu. Anak TK pun pasti tahu kalo rambut khas klan Uzumaki itu adalah merah, Teme.. hahaha..." lanjut Naruto sambil tertawa geli.

Sasuke tetap diam, kemudian ia menutup bukunya dan menggebarak mejanya dengan kasar.

"Aku berasal dari klan Umezawa, klan yang punah, dan aku adalah pemilik nama klan yang terakhir." Seru Sasuke dengan kesal. Nafasnya tampak memburu karena menahan amarah yang sebenarnya dibuat-buat untuk mengelabui Naruto.

Mendengar itu, Naruto langsung menciut. Ia pun tertunduk dan kembali duduk di tempat duduknya.

"ma.. maafkan aku, ne.. Sasuke... aku tak bermaksud... uhm.. klan-mu." Kata Naruto yang seakan terhipnotis dengan perkataan Sasuke yang _of course Bull Shit-_nya.

Sedangkan si Sasuke? Ia menyeringai, karena aktingnya bisa mengelabui Naruto yang sejak seminggu yang lalu terus berupaya membuat Sasuke membongkar identitasnya.

_'Hampir saja, aku harus hati-hati dengan bocah kuning ini.'_

.

.

.

**Pukul 07.00 Pagi**

"Naru-chan... bangunlah..." kata Kushina sambil menggoyang pelan tubuh Naruto yang masih terbungkus selimut berwarna oranye.

Mendengar suara halus milik ibunya itu, Naruto tidak bergeming sedikit pun, malah semakin mempererat pelukannya pada bantal gulingnya.

"Naru-chaaaan..." suara Kushina naik satu oktaf.

Naruto tetap tak bergeming dan masih sibuk dengan mimpi indahnya bersama seorang pacar.

"Naruuuu-chaaaaaaan..." naik 2 oktaf.

"Naruuuuuuutttooooooooooooooooo!" Teriak Kushina yang mampu merobohkan kediaman mereka yang terbilang sederhana itu dengan suara 'seksi' nan menghancurkan pendengaran miliknya.

Naruto langsung terbelalak kaget dan tanpa sadar sudah duduk dengan iris safir membulat sempurna.

"Nah, sekarang mandilah! Kau tak mau,kan. Kalau Kaa-san menaikkan suara satu oktaf lagi." Kata Kushina sambil meremas bogemnya yang sudah terkepal beberapa saat setelah ia berteriak kencang membangunkan Naruto.

Melihat aura mengerikan yang dikeluarkan Kushina, Naruto mengangguk lugu ketakutan dan segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian rapi, Naruto pun segera menuju dapur untuk ikut makan bersama keluarganya yang lain.

Tiba-tiba...

_Tok... Tok..._

Baru saja Naruto hendak memasukkan sepotong roti ke mulutnya, tapi ia tidak jadi melakukannya karena terdengar suara ketukan di pintu rumahnya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Kata Kushina sambil beranjak dan berlari kecil untuk melihat orang yang bertamu ke rumahnya pagi ini.

"Ck, mengganggu saja." Kata Naruto sambil memasukkan roti itu dan mengunyahnya perlahan.

"Haha... seharusnya kau bersyukur karena ada orang yang mau datang kemari sepagi ini." Kata Kyuubi- Kakak Naruto- sambil mengacak-acak surai kuning milik adiknya itu.

"Hoi, rambutku sudah ku tata dengan rapi! Dan kau, merusaknya!" seru Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kyuubi yang hanya berjarak 40 senti itu.

Kyuubi yang melihat adiknya marah-marah seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum geli sambil terus merusak surai pirang milik Naruto dengan gemas.

"Kalian seperti anak-anak." Dengus Minato kesal karena melihat tingkah laku kedua anaknya itu, kemudian ia menyeruput teh yang berada di hadapannya sambil membaca koran pagi dengan tenang.

"Naru-chan, ada Inspektur Danzou. Ia ingin bertemu denganmu." Kata Kushina, terdengar seperti menginterupsi kegiatan acak-mengacak rambut yang dilakukan oleh Kyuubi dan Naruto. Mendengar hal itu, Naruto dan Kyuubi menghentikan kegiatannya dan diakhiri dengan dengusan kesal dari mereka secara bersamaan.

"Cepatlah!" kata Kushina sambil menarik Naruto menuju ke ruang tamu.

"Oh, Naruto!" Seru Inspektur Danzou sambil berdiri dan mengusap-usap tangannya.

"Ah, Inspektur. Ada perlu apa anda datang kemari?" Tanya Naruto dengan ramah sambil menunjukkan senyuman lima jari miliknya. Setelah itu, ia pun duduk di hadapan Inspektur Danzou yang tampak sangat gelisah.

"Hm, begini... apa kau sudah mendengar kabar di media tentang pencurian di kediaman keluarga Uchiha?" tanya Inspektur Danzou sambil terus mengusap tangannya dengan gelisah.

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya kemudian menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku belum mendengarnya, silahkan ceritakan kasus yang menghebohkan ini." Kata Naruto sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan.

" Ketika tepat pukul 02.00 tadi malam, anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha mendengar suara yang agak berisik dari arah jendelanya. Setelah membuka matanya, di dapatinya seorang laki-laki berusaha keluar dari kamarnya melalui jendela setelah membawa sebuah kotak perhiasan dari brangkas yang ada di kamarnya. Setelah itu, si pencuri langsung melompat keluar, padahal kamarnya berada di lantai dua. Dan di sini hal menariknya, tidak di temukan jejak apapun di bawah."kata Inspektur Danzou.

"Kenapa si bungsu Uchiha itu tahu kalau pencuri itu laki-laki. Berarti dia melihat wajahnya, dong." Kata Naruto sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Karena pencuri itu berambut pendek dan tubuhnya tegap seperti laki-laki." Jelas Inspektur Danzou.

Naruto mengangguk tanda mengerti, kemudian ia membuka mulutnya kembali.

"Apa yang dicuri?"

"Mutiara hitam keberuntungan keluarga Uchiha yang diwariskan secara turun temurun kepada setiap CEO Uchiha Corp. Nah,Apakah kau mau menyelidiki kasus ini lebih dalam?" kata Inspektur Danzou sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia tampak mengeratkan mantel berwarna hitamnya kemudian mengusap kedua telapak tangannya menunggu jawaban dari Naruto.

Diam sesaat...

"Yah, ayo." Kata Naruto sambil bergegas mengambil tas sekolahnya yang berada tak jauh di sampingnya.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, Aniki, aku duluan!" teriak Naruto, kemudian ia bergegas menyusul langkah lebar Inspektur Danzou yang sudah berada di halaman depan rumah mereka.

.

.

**Di Kediaman Uchiha**

Naruto membelalakkan matanya setelah melihat rumah, ah istana milik keluarga Uchiha yang benar-benar megah dengan kedua penyangga kokoh raksasa di depannya. Rumput hijau muda terhampar bebas di halaman depan istana keluarga kaya raya itu. Jangan lupakan pula mobil-mobil berjajar rapi di bagasi yang terletak sendiri di serong kiri istana itu. Mulai dari BMW, Fortuner, Ford, sampai mobil sport tercepat di dunia yang harganya selangit pun ada di sana.

Inspektur Danzou tersenyum melihat reaksi Naruto yang benar-benar kagum dengan rumah atau yang lebih tepatnya istana keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Naruto, hati-hati, kau bisa tersandung jika melihat rumah ini dengan tatapan seperti itu." Kata Inspektur Danzou sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Eh, Ah!" Naruto langsung gelagapan karena kedapatan mengagumi rumah keluarga Uchiha sampai-sampai matanya terbelalak hampir keluar dari kelopaknya.

Naruto pun mempercepat langkahnya menyusul Inspektur Danzou yang sudah bergabung dengan teman-temannya di depan pintu rumah keluarga Uchiha.

"Nah, Uchiha-sama... Ini detektif yang kami maksud." Kata Inspektur Danzou memperkenalkan Naruto pada seorang laki-laki paruh baya berambut hitam dan bertubuh tinggi yang tampaknya adalah kepala keluarga Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut laki-laki paruh baya itu, kemudian ia menghampiri Naruto yang masih bengong dengan rumah keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Hei, detektif. Aku akan membayar berapa pun yang kau minta, asalkan kau menemukan mutiara itu beserta pencurinya." Kata Fugaku sambil memasang wajah meremehkan yang membuat Naruto hanya bisa mengelus dada dengan sifat angkuh alami dari keluarga ini.

"Baiklah, Tuan.. saya akan mencoba semampu saya." Kata Naruto sambil membungkuk hormat.

" Sasuke, kemarilah! Detektifnya sudah datang!" seru Fugaku sambil melambaikan tangannya ke dalam rumah.

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam legam dengan kulit seputih porselen tampak berjalan menghampiri Naruto dengan mata yang sedikit tertutup. Meski wajah tampannya tak menyiratkan kekalutan, Naruto tetap bisa menebak jika Uchiha bungsu ini benar-benar merasakan tekanan yang sangat berat.

"Hmm, Uchiha-sama.. bisakah saya mendapatkan satu atau dua informasi dari anda?" tanya Naruto dengan tenang sambil mengambil sebuah notes bergambar rubah dari tasnya.

Mendengar suara yang familiar itu, Sasuke langsung membuka matanya dan menyaksikan sendiri seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah serta memilik manik sebiru laut yang telah menjadi teman sekelasnya berdiri dengan tangan yang siap mencatat.

Sasuke tertegun beberapa saat, kemudian menghela nafas.

"Aku tak yakin." Kata Sasuke dengan ketus sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan wajah terangkat angkuh.

Twitch?

Kening Naruto mengerut setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat me-ren-dah-kan dirinya itu.

"Hm, tak apa-apa kalau anda tak mau diajak bekerja sama." Kata Naruto sambil mengangkat bahunya cuek sambil berusaha mengembalikan kembali notes-nya kedalam tas.

"Tunggu!" seru Sasuke sambil menggenggam lengan Naruto yang berwarna tan itu.

"Baiklah, akan kuceritakan."

.

"Hm.. jadi begitu, bolehkah saya berkeliling sebentar di sekitar rumah anda?" tanya Naruto dengan sopan.

Ia tampak menautkan jari-jarinya

"Hn, lakukanlah. Yang penting mutiara itu kembali ke tanganku." Kata Sasuke masih dengan nada angkuhnya membuat Naruto sedikit jengkel mendengarnya.

"Cih." Naruto berdecih kesal, kemudian beranjak dari sofa empuk itu.

_'Lihat saja! Akan kulunturkan wajah angkuhmu itu, Uchiha!'_ teriak Naruto dalam hati dengan kesal. Ia pun memulai penyelidikan.

.

.

"Hah... kasus ini rumit." Kata Naruto sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa milik keluarga Uchiha itu.

"hn, sudah ku duga." Kata Sasuke dengan angkuh sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sedangkan ayah, ibu, serta kakaknya yang duduk di sampingnya tetap diam. Tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

_'What!'_

Naruto menggeram kesal mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang terkesan menyebalkan dan angkuh itu.

"Ya... kasus ini rumit jika di lihat dengan mata tertutup." Kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan kotak kayu ke depan mata Sasuke yang kini tengah membulat tak percaya.

"Ka...Ka...Kau.."

Sasuke masih terbelalak. Tidak, bukan hanya Sasuke, tapi seluruh keluarganya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" seru Mikoto sambil membuka kotak itu, memastikan mutiara hitam seberat 300 gram itu masih ada di sana.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya.

.

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto semakin menemukan titik terang kasus tersebut.

Hingga Ia memanggil seorang pelayan wanita yang bertugas untuk membersihkan kamar Sasuke.

"Hai, anda Shion?" tanya Naruto sambil menjabat ramah tangan pelayan wanita itu. Senyum lima jarinya tak lepas dari wajah tan miliknya.

"Iya, tuan. Ada perlu apa anda memanggil saya?" tanya pelayan itu dengan gugup. Ia tampak menautkan kedua telapak tangannya menghindari kegugupan.

"aku mau bertanya, apa kau pernah melihat kotak tempat tuan muda mu menyimpan mutiara hitam itu?"tanya Naruto blak-blakan.

"Ti..tidak, saya tidak pernah melihatnya. Sekalipun tak pernah." Jawab Shion dengan gugup.

Naruto mengangguk mendengar hal itu, kemudian ia kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Oh, ya sudah. Kau suka permainan survival?" tanya Naruto dengan santai.

Shion langsung mengangguk dengan senang.

"Tentu saja! Ayah saya sering membawa saya ke tempat permainan survival." Seru Shion dengan semangat.

"Ah, benarkah? Baguslah. Ku rasa tubuhmu terlatih." Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk pundak Shion yang tampak tegap meskipun ia sengaja menyembunyikannya dengan membungkuk agar bahunya tidak terlihat tegap.

Mata Shion langsung membulat.

"A.. haha.. sepertinya saya ada pekerjaan lain di dapur." Kata Shion sambil membalik tubuhnya dan hendak pergi sampai sebuah suara membuat ia kembali tertegun.

"Kau menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar tuan-CEO- yang-angkuh-itu dengan hati-hati dari jendela kamarnya dengan tali. Ceroboh memang, tapi kau harus lewat dari sana karena biasanya ada dua penjaga yang selalu ada di dekat lorong kamarnya, kemudian kau membuka brangkas itu dengan berbekal pengalamanmu di permainan survival. Ya... terkadang kita harus membuka ruang yang terkunci untuk sampai ke tempat finish di permainan itu. Setelah kau mengambil kotak itu, kau kembali bergegas turun dan berakhir di gudang yang tepat berada di bawah kamar tuan muda itu. Tentu saja jejakmu tak akan terlihat di tanah atau di mana pun, tapi semua fakta yang aku temukan Mernuju padamu, dan fine!" kata Naruto panjang lebar, ia nyengir kuda dengan hipotesis yang baru saja ia sampaikan.

Setelah mendengar itu, Shion langsung terduduk lesu. Air matanya keluar dan ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Ma..maafkan aku, aku... tidak bermaksud..."

"Kau ingin membiayai pengobatan ibumu, kan? Nah, aku akan mencarikan solusinya, tapi aku minta kau kembalikan mutiara itu padaku." potong Naruto sambil menyodorkan tangannya meminta mutiara itu.

Shion langsung menunduk dan mengangguk lesu, kemudian Ia berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju taman yang berada di halaman belakang keluarga Uchiha itu dengan Naruto yang mengikutinya.

Setelah itu ia tampak membongkar-bongkar tanah gembur tempat bunga aster ditanam.

Namun matanya terbelalak kaget, Kotak kayu yang berisi mutiara itu, Tidak Ada! Ia terus membongkar tanah itu dengan segenap kekuatannya berharap ia dapat menemukan kotak kayu itu.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin!" serunya sambil menggeleng.

"Nah, ini pelajaran untukmu, nona. Seperti itu lah yang dirasakan oleh tuanmu saat benda pentingnya hilang." Kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kayu berukir lambang klan Uchiha dari saku jas sekolahnya.

Shion hanya dapat bernafas lega setelah melihat benda itu sudah ada di tangan Naruto.

"Apakah anda akan menyerahkan saya pada polisi?" tanya Shion sambil menunduk pasrah dengan apa yang sekarang dihadapinya.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya kemudian tersenyum riang.

"hm, aku akan tutup mata soal kasus ini, tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak melakukannya lagi.

Kalau aku mendapatimu melakukan hal yang sama, aku tidak akan main-main lagi. Hm.. Setidaknya, kalau kau ada masalah ceritakan pada orang terdekatmu, mungkin mereka bisa membantu." Kata Naruto sambil berbalik pergi meninggalkan Shion yang sekarang menatap punggung detektif remaja itu dengan penuh kekaguman.

.

.

"aku harap kalian menepati janji. Aku ingin uang sebesar 300.000.000." tambah Naruto.

Mendengar itu, Fugaku langsung mengangguk dan tampak mengambil sesuatu di meja yang terletak tak jauh darinya, kemudian menuliskan nominal yang diinginkan Naruto.

"Ini." Kata Fugaku sambil menyodorkan cek bernilai 300.000.000, itu.

Naruto menerimanya kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu, aku ingin tahu siapa pelaku itu." Kata Sasuke sambil menahan lengan Naruto. Ia benar-benar tidak sadar bahwa ia menggamit dengan kuat lengan Naruto.

"Ck, kau itu mengigau. Yang kau lihat itu konsepnya hampir sama dengan fatamorgana." Kata Naruto sambil melepas cengkraman Sasuke dan berjalan keluar dari kediaman keluarga Uchiha itu.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya kemudian mendengus kasar, kakinya melangkah menyusul Naruto yang berada beberapa meter darinya.

"Aku tidak mengigau, bodoh! Aku sadar! 100% sadar. Lalu, kau menemukan kotak itu di mana?" Kata Sasuke sambil menekankan setiap kata pada kalimatnya. Mata Sasuke memicing curiga ke arah Naruto.

"Hm.. kau saja yang tidak teliti mencarinya. Sudah, tak usah banyak tanya. Aku mau sekolah." Kata Naruto sambil melenggang pergi dengan cek sebesar 300.000.000 di tangannya.

"Sekolah? Kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa?" kata Sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Cih, sok tahu kau..."

Naruto melihat ke arah jam tangannya dan... setelah melihat jarum di jam tangannya, matanya membulat sempurna.

"Uwooo!" teriak Naruto. Ia meremas surai kuningnya dengan kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Jarum jamnya menunjuk ke arah angka 12 dan ulangan matematikanya hari ini di adakan pada jam 10.00.

"Ck, benar-benar dobe." Kata Sasuke sambil tertawa geli melihat Naruto yang tengah bergalau ria.

Mendengar ungkapan _'dobe'_ tadi, Naruto langsung menoleh dan menghampiri Sasuke dengan kaki yang sengaja dihentakkan.

"Dasar, Kau yang idiot!" seru Naruto setengah berteriak.

"Kalau aku se-dobe kamu, aku tak akan jadi CEO, bodoh." Kata Sasuke dengan angkuhnya. Sebuah seringai terpatri manis di bibir pink-nya.

"Cih, kalau saja wajahmu tak tampan, aku pasti sudah menonjoknya dari tadi." Kata Naruto dengan kesal. Sukses membuat pemilik surai hitam itu terdiam di tempat.

Melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan Sasuke, Naruto langsung gelagapan dan tertawa GaJe.

"Eh?! A..hahaha... jaa.. saya permisi pulang." Kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Wajah Naruto sedikit bersemu merah karena malu dengan ucapannya yang terdengar seperti mengatakan kalau si Uchiha yang menyebalkan itu, Tampan.

Sasuke masih terpaku melihat sosok Naruto yang mulai menjauhi kediamannya itu. Ia menatap punggung Naruto yang sangat ramping itu sambil menyeringai setan.

"Tuan muda?"

Seorang bodyguard menepuk bahu Sasuke dengan pelan, membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya.

Ia pun berbalik kembali ke arah kediamannya yang megah itu.

"Ck, sial! Kenapa aku merasa aneh seperti ini?" kata Sasuke sambil menepuk dadanya yang sedang bergemuruh dengan pelan.

.

**TBC**

**To**

**Be**

**Continued...**

**Makasih buat reviewnya, Minna...**

**Miyu senang deh, n bakalan berusaha buat yang terbaik untuk Minna...**

**Muaaach :***


	3. Cih, I'll Get You!

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-senpai**_

_**Warning : OOC (Abiiissss), TYPO (bangeeet), GaJe juga!, Boy x Boy, SasuNaru(of Course!)**_

_**Nah, ini chapter yang ketiga, jangan lupa di read n di Review ya.. MInna...**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading, Minna...**_

_**Muuuaaach :***_

_**.**_

**Cih, I'll Get You!**

**.**

**.**

**Esoknya...**

**Pukul 06.45**

Naruto tampak memegang buku absensi kelas di tangannya. Wajah tan mulus miliknya tampak berkerut dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang tampak dari ekspresi wajahnya.

PLAK!

"Hoi, Kenapa dari tadi kau melihat daftar absensi kelas kita, Naruto?" kata Kiba setelah memukul bahu Naruto dengan kekuatan ekstra, membuat pemilik surai kuning itu manyun dengan wajah merah padam karena kesal.

"Sakit, Kiba!" seru Naruto sambil memukul Kiba dengan buku absensi kelas yang ada di tangannya.

"Haha... pukulanmu itu seperti perempuan, Naruto." Seru Kiba sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Cih,"

Naruto hanya bisa berdecih pelan dengan wajah yang masih menyimpan kekesalan sekaligus kegelisahan. Matana kembali tertuju ke absensi kelas yang masih bertengger manis di tangan tan mulus miliknya.

"Apa sih, yang menarik dari absensi itu?" tanya Kiba sambil mendengus kesal.

Naruto tak menggubris pertanyaan Kiba dan masih terfokus pada buku itu. Sesekali wajahnya mengerut dan kemudian ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Akhirnya Naruto membuka mulutnya,

"Hm, Kiba.. kemarin siapa saja yang tidak masuk?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum riang ke arah Kiba.

"Hum... Kau dan Chouji, kalau tak salah." Kata Kiba sambil memegang dagunya, mencoba mengingat-ingat.

Mendengar jawaban itu, mata Naruto langsung membelalak dan mulutnya menganga lebar.

"Tidak mungkin! Kau yakin hanya aku dan Chouji yang tidak masuk kemarin?" tanya Naruto memastikan ucapan Kiba.

"Iya, Tentu saja." Kata Kiba sambil mengangguk pasti.

Naruto menggeleng tak percaya.

.

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto berjalan menuju ke rumahnya dengan seribu pertanyaan menguasai otaknya.

_'Sasuke? Jadi nama Presdir itu, Sasuke? Kenapa namanya sama dengan Teme berkacamata itu? Lagi pula, suara si presdir sombong itu sangat familiar dan mirip dengan Teme. Hum... Aku akan menyelidikinya. Teme, kau tak akan bisa berkutik lagi. Haha... sepertinya besok akan menjadi hari yang menarik... lihat saja, Sasuke U-me-za-wa! Identitasmu akan ku bongkar.'_ Gumam Naruto di dalam hati. Ia tampak menyeringai setan seperti rubah licik yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

**END FLASHBACK**

.

"Kau serius?" tanya Naruto lagi mencoba memastikan jawaban Kiba dengan mata yang disipitkan.

Kiba mendengus kesal dengan teman kuningnya itu, akhirnya Kiba berbalik meninggalkan Naruto dengan sejuta pertanyaan di otaknya.

"Hei, Kiba... aku minta kepastian!" seru Naruto sambil beranjak dan mengejar Kiba.

"Tanyakan saja pada Shikamaru." Kata Kiba sambil menunjuk shikamaru yang baru saja datang ke kelasnya dengan wajah yang kusut dan mengantuk.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shikamaru.

"Hei,rusa! Siapa saja yang kemarin tidak masuk sekolah?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang seakan-akan menginterogasi Shikamaru.

"Ck, Mendokusei... apakah penting sekali?" kata Shikamaru sambil mendudukkan diri di kursi kayunya yang berada di depan Naruto.

"Jawab saja..." kata Naruto dengan nada yang tampak tak sabaran menunggu jawaban Shikamaru.

"Chouji dan detektif berambut kuning yang berisik." Kata Shikamaru sambil melingkarkan kedua telapak tangannya menutupi wajah.

Naruto mendengus kesal mendengar pernyataan Shikamaru yang sama dengan pernyataan Kiba.

"Tuh, kan!" kata Kiba sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan kesal.

"Memangnya ada apa, hm?"

Naruto tak menjawab. Wajah tannya masih tampak mengerut mencoba menyusun ulang hipotesisnya dalam diam.

Kemudian iia membuka mulutnya.

"Apakah kemarin Teme berkacamata itu masuk sekolah?" tanya Naruto penuh selidik ke arah Kiba.

Kiba berdecih kesal.

"Tentu saja, kuning! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, yang tidak masuk itu, Cuma kau dan Chouji... tidak ada yang lain termasuk kandidat calon pacarmu itu!" seru Kiba kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Naruto.

_'What the..? Calon pacar?'_ Gumam Naruto di dalam hati.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara, kau.. Kiba!" seru Naruto sambil balas menunjuk wajah Kiba.

"Lho? Salah ya?" kata Kiba dengan genit sambil menutup mulutnya.

Entah ada angin dari mana, wajah Naruto langsung memerah membuat para seme yang melihatnya banjir mimisan.

"Kibaaa!" Teriak Naruto kesal karena digoda oleh Kiba.

"Ehm..."

Terdengar suara ber'dehem' dari arah belakang yang tampaknya mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka. Sehingga Kiba dan Naruto langsung menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat orangnya.

"Wah, wah.. Naruto.. baru saja dibilangin, tuh.. arjunamu datang!" Kata Kiba sambil tersenyum genit ke arah Naruto yang menggeram kesal.

"Oh, Hay Sasuke!" seru Kiba sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke dan menepuk bahunya dengan akrab.

"Oh, selamat pagi, Sasuke-kun"

"Pagi, Sas!"

Seru beberapa anak ke arah Sasuke yang tampak berjalan santai dengan wajah sedatar papan setrika.

Jujur saja, Naruto cengo mendengar hal itu, mengingat Sasuke yang super duper kuper dan terkenal dengan sifatnya yang dingin tiba-tiba bisa disapa hangat oleh beberapa siswa di kelasnya.

_'Hm... kenapa sikap teman-teman berubah terhadap Teme, ya? Bukannya mereka selalu mengolok-oloknya? Hum... ada hal aneh ketika aku tidak masuk kemarin...'_

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya mencoba mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya tadi. Ia tidak sadar jika seorang laki-laki cupu tampak mendesah bosan menunggu Naruto yang berdiri menghalangi jalan dan tampak asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Minggir, dobe." Suara bariton yang berasal dari Sasuke terdengar menginterupsi Naruto untuk minggir karena Naruto sudah menghalangi jalannya.

"Cih, memangnya ini jalan buyutmu, Teme!" kata Naruto sambil berjalan menuju ke tempat duduknya dengan Sasuke yang mengekor di belakang Naruto.

Tak ada jawaban, hanya sebuah gumaman kecil yang keluar dari mulut bocah cupu itu.

"Teme, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba sambil mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi yang berada di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke diam sebentar, kemudian ia membuka mulutnya.

"aku bisa menebak, kalau kau akan bertanya tentang hal-hal yang aneh mengenai diriku. Ya... ku anggap kau tidak percaya kalau aku dari klan Umezawa." Kata Sasuke sambil membuka tasnya dan menarik keluar sebuah buku tebal dari sana.

Naruto mendengus kesal karena mendengar tebakan Sasuke yang ia rasa memang benar adanya.

"Kalau iya kenapa? Mana bisa aku percaya begitu saja."kata Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dengan dengusan kesal.

Ya.. memang sulit membedakan antara klan Uchiha dan Umezawa, karena keduanya memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama, dari warna rambut, mata, kulit dan sikap khas. Tapi, ia tampak merasa ganjil dengan Sasuke yang mengatakan kalau ia klan Umezawa yang terakhir. Tapi, ia tak peduli dengan hal itu.

"Hm, tanya saja sesukamu." Kata Sasuke sambil membuka-buka lembaran buku tebalnya.

"Tidak jadi deh, tapi aku hanya mau bercerita. Boleh, ya..." kata Naruto sambil memutar kursinya agar bisa menatap Sasuke langsung.

"Hn."Gumam Sasuke.

"Kau mau tahu alasanku tidak masuk sekolah kemarin, Teme?" tanya Naruto dengan penuh harap.

Sasuke mendengus kesal kemudian membuka mulutnya.

"Aku tidak tahu dan memang berniat tidak mau tahu sama sekali."

_'Ugh.. bocah ini...'_ Naruto langsung berasap mendengar ucapakan ketus dari laki-laki Cupu yang tengah diajaknya ngobrol itu.

"E..hehehe... kemarin aku ke rumah keluarga Uchiha." Kata Naruto dengan tenang mencoba menutupi rasa kesalnya yang terasa menjalar sampai ke ujung kuku.

"Ke rumah keluarga kaya itu? Untuk apa? Melamar jadi pembantu?"kata Sasuke asal tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto yang kepalanya sudah mendidih dari tadi.

_'Ayo Naruto, bunuh saja si cupu menyebalkan itu! Ayo...'_

_'Jangan Naruto, jangan... ia temanmu, cupu pula. Kasihan, kan.'_

Setan dan Malaikat tampak bersitegang di dalam hati Naruto. Tapi tampaknya Naruto lebih memilih pilihan si setan.

Dan...

"BUKAN, Teme Bodoooh!" teriak Naruto mengeluarkan segala kekesalannya sambil berusaha melayangkan bogemnya, tapi sayang... Sasuke menghindar dengan cepat sehingga Naruto hanya memukul angin.

"Cih," Naruto berdecih kesal kemudian berjalan menjauhi Sasuke yang masih duduk tenang dengan buku tebal tentang bisnis di tangannya. Namun, sebuah seringai tampak terpantri dengan manis di bibirnya.

_'Manis... '_ Gumam Sasuke tanpa sadar.

.

.

**DI KANTIN**

**10.45**

.

"Nah, Jadi kenapa kau tidak masuk kemarin? Menyelidiki kasus?" tanya Kiba, kemudian ia menyeruput nikmat jus yang berada tak jauh dihadapannya.

Naruto mengangguk dengan semangat kemudian mulai berceloteh ria menceritakan kasus yang kemarin ia tangani.

...

"Hum, jadi begitu. Kau berhasil menemukan mutiara keberuntungan itu?" tanya Shikamaru yang ikut mendengarkan cerita Naruto tadi.

"Yepp! Of course!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Hebat, bisa jadi berita besar, nih! Ya... kau tahu, kan kalau Uchiha itu kaya raya dan terkenal." Tambah Gaara yang tadi juga ikut menyimak penuturan Naruto.

"Oh iya, apakah ada hal aneh yang terjadi kemarin?" tanya Naruto setengah berbisik sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan.

Kiba, Shikamaru dan Gaara mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian mereka menggeleng pelan dengan serempak.

"Ck, tidak mungkin. Ayo, coba ingat-ingat lagi. Pasti ada hal yang tidak biasa kemarin." Kata Naruto sambil berdecak kesal karena merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban teman-temannya.

Mereka tampak mengerutkan dahinya mencoba berpikir.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Ada satu hal yang aneh kemarin." Kata Shikamaru sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi.

Mendengar itu, iris safir milik Naruto langsung teralih ke arah Shikamaru dengan penuh harapan.

"Calon pacarmu itu yang aneh." Kata Shikamaru dengan tenang.

_'Calon pacar? Siapa..? Ah! Sialan kau, Shika!'_ Kata Naruto dalam hati setelah sadar orang yang dimaksud 'calon pacar' oleh Shikamaru.

Naruto berdecak kesal karena merasa dibohongi oleh Shikamaru yang tadi terdengar sangat serius.

"Haah, ku kira apa. Kalau dia, tak usah kau katakan! dia memang aneh, Shika!" seru Naruto frustasi sambil mengacak-acak surai pirangnya.

"Ck, memang ada yang aneh dengan dia kemarin." Kata Shikamaru sambil mendengus kesal.

"Oh! Iya, Naruto.. dia bersikap aneh kemarin." Sambung Kiba.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya meminta penjelasan dari kedua temannya itu.

"Hm... mungkin maksud Shika dan Kiba perubahan sikap Sasuke kemarin." Tambah Gaara.

Naruto semakin antusias setelah mendengar pernyataan ketiga temannya yang akan membawanya ke titik terang.

"Apa? Apa yang berubah?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Hm... kemarin dia selalu tersenyum dan dengan hangatnya menyapa kami satu per satu. Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar geli melihat ia tersenyum memamerkan giginya yang terpasang behel. Hump... Hump.. haha.." Kata Kiba sambil menahan tawanya.

"Kau serius Kiba?" tanya Naruto semakin antusias.

"Iya, kemarin dia benar-benar hangat dan tidak minder sama sekali, tapi hari ini... ia kembali ke sikapnya semula." Kata Shikamaru yang masih tampak tenang menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi.

Mendengar itu, Naruto menyeringai setan.

_'Khu...Khu...Khu... dapat, kau... Teme!'_

_._

**FLASHBACK**

"Tuan muda?"

Seorang bodyguard menepuk bahu Sasuke dengan pelan, membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya.

Ia pun berbalik kembali ke arah kediamannya yang megah itu.

"Ck, sial! Kenapa aku merasa aneh seperti ini?" kata Sasuke sambil menepuk dadanya yang sedang bergemuruh dengan pelan.

Tiba-tiba...

_When the sunshine comes to you..._

_I'll be right there..._

Sasuke langsung merogoh saku celananya dan melihat layar handphone-nya mencoba mencari tahu orang yang menelponnya.

Seringai langsung terpampang jelas di wajah tampannya setelah melihat nama yang ada di layar handphone-nya.

_'Sai...'_

Sasuke menggeser layar handphonenya.

_Talking in the Telephone_

"Ya, Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke to the point tanpa ada basa-basi.

"Hum... kelasmu lumayan menyenangkan. Aku suka."

"Khu...khu... Ya, baguslah. Jangan sampai bertindak yang aneh-aneh. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau besok aku mengetahui kalau identitasku sudah terbongkar." Kata Sasuke.

"Ck, ya... tenang saja. Aku sangat profesional dalam hal menyamar, bodoh. Jangan meremehkan sepupumu ini, ya!"

"Hn. Lanjutkan." Kata Sasuke.

Ia pun menggeser layar handpone-nya ke arah bulatan berwarna merah.

Ya... Sasuke langsung menghubungi sepupunya yang bernama Sai Uchiha untuk menyamar menjadi dirinya di sekolah setelah mengetahui detektif yang akan menangani kasusnya adalah Naruto Namikaze. Teman sekelasnya yang langsung membongkar identitasnya dengan sekali pandang. Awalnya Sai bertanya-tanya kenapa ia mau kembali menjadi seorang murid SMA, padahal Sasuke adalah seorang professor. karena terus didesak oleh Sai, Sasuke akhirnya menceritakan perihal ia menyamar menjadi bocah cupu di KHS.

Sasuke yakin, Naruto masih belum 100% percaya dengan perkataannya kemarin. Ya.. Kalau ia kedapatan tidak hadir di sekolah bertepatan dengan kasus pencurian di kediaman keluarga Uchiha, matilah ia! Karena ia tahu kalau Naruto akan mengendusnya dengan sangat cepat.

Ia juga yakin jika Sai yang berprofesi sebagai seorang artis itu dapat memerankan perannya dengan baik apalagi wajahnya dan Sai hanya beda tipis. Mungkin Cuma gaya rambut yang membedakan keduanya, karena Sai memiliki rambut hitam pendek yang tersisir rapi namun tidak terkesan cupu, sedangkan rambut Sasuke mencuat ke belakang seperti pantat bebek.

.

**DI KELAS**

**12.00**

.

"Teme, ibuku mau membuka usaha. Tapi dia bingung mau membuka usaha apa." Kata Naruto sambil mengerutkan dahinya tanda berpikir.

Sasuke langsung menoleh dan tersenyum miring.

"Hm.. jadi?"

"Ya... aku ingin meminta saran dari mu." Kata Naruto dengan nada yang dibuat seperti orang yang lugu. Wajah tannya tak melepaskan perhatiannya ke wajah porselen milik Sasuke.

"Baiklah," Sasuke memutar posisi duduknya, sehingga ia berhadapan langsung dengan Naruto.

_'Got U!'_ Naruto bersorak riang di dalam hati. Jantungnya bergemuruh senang karena ia merasa Sasuke sudah terjebak di dalam jaring yang ia buat.

"Begini, bagaimana kalau ibumu membuka usaha penjualan masker?" kata Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang sangat serius.

"Hah? Masker?" Tanya Naruto heran. Nah, sekarang ia benar-benar heran dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Ya, Masker. Sepertinya sangat berguna untuk menutupi mulut orang-orang yang berisik, terutama orang yang sepertimu. Aku yakin itu sangat berguna." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis. Setelah itu, Ia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya tanpa menoleh untuk melihat ekspresi Naruto yang sudah berubah menjadi seekor singa ganas.

"TEE...MEEE...!" Naruto menggeram kesal sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat karena merasa ditipu oleh Sasuke.

"Tunggu! Teme!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari menyusul Sasuke yang berjalan dengan santai di lorong sekolah yang ramai.

GREP!

Naruto menahan tangan Sasuke dan mencengkramnya dengan kuat seperti elang yang mencengkram ular.

Kemudian...

"Rasakan ini, Teme...!" seru Naruto sambil melayangkan pukulannya ke wajah stoic nan datar milik Sasuke. Tapi sangat disayangkan, pukulannya meleset.

Tiba-tiba...

"Uwaaa.."

BRUGH

"Aduh, maaf." Kata seorang murid perempuan sambil menoleh untuk melihat keadaan orang yang ia tabrak barusan.

"Ah! KYAAAA!" teriaknya riuh setelah melihat dua pemuda tumpang tindih dengan bibir yang menempel (?)

Berpasang-pasang mata orang yang ada di lorong itu langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan langsung membelalakan mata setelah melihat kejadian yang memanjakan mata para Fujoshi dan Fudanshi itu.

Sedangkan dua pemuda yang bersangkutan itu?...

.

.

Naruto membelalakan iris safirnya setelah melihat iris onyx terpampang nyata di depan matanya. Jangan lupakan pula, sesuatu yang lembut membungkam bibirnya.

Loading...20%

Loading...45%

Loading...79%

Loading...

"Waaaaa..." Naruto berteriak histeris dengan wajah tan yang memerah sempurna. Tentunya setelah ia mengangkat tubuhnya yang menindih tubuh tegap milik Sasuke.

"Kyaaa... kawaii... Selamat, Naruto-kun!" Seru gadis berambut pink yang menabraknya tadi yang ternyata adalah teman sekelasnya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**To**

**Be**

**Continued...**

**Mohon Read n Reviewnya ya...**

**Tenang aja... Miyu-chan menerima kritik dan saran dari Minna**

**dalam bentuk apapun...**

**Oke?**

**n Thank you mash bersama Miyu...**


	4. Heartbeat

_**Disclaimer tokoh : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**_

_**Disclaimer cerita : Miyu-chan (yang Cantik ^_^)**_

_**Warning : OOC, Typo, Gaje, Boy x Boy, SasuNaru (well, Of course, dude!)**_

_**Mohon maaf kalau mmasih banyak kekurangan di fic Miyu, Tapi Miyu berharap Minna-chan senang dengan cerita yang Miyu buat, karena Miyu sayaaaaang Minna-chan.. Muacch! :***_

**Jangan lupa di****_read and _****di****_review, oke? _****buat perbaikan certa Miyu**

**Happy Reading Minna~**

**.**

**.**

**Heartbeat**

**.**

**.**

.

.

"Sial!" kata Naruto yang sedang ber_blushing_ ria. Ia terus menutup mulutnya yang baru saja merasakan lembutnya bibir Sasuke.

"Wah, wah, wah... detektif kita yang jomblo ini sudah mendapatkan pacar rupanya." Kata Kiba yang tidak sengaja menyaksikan sendiri adegan kilat yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Naruto di lorong barisan kelas 2.

"Wah, selamat!"

"Selamaat! Naruto...!"

Seru murid-murid lain yang juga tidak sengaja menyaksikan adegan kilat itu.

Naruto semakin malu dan kesal karena mendapat ucapan selamat yang datang bertubi-tubi dan terasa menusuk telinganya, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya mencari sosok cupu yang sudah membuat ia jadi bahan olokan teman-temannya.

Tak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri, ia melihat seorang laki-laki cupu berambut hitam dengan sebuah seringai bertengger manis di bibir pink-nya. Naruto langsung menghampirinya dan berteriak keras.

"Hei, kembalikan ciuman pertamaku! cepat!"

Mendengar itu, Sasuke hanya tersenyum meremehkan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan tenang.

"Ternyata memang 'dobe'." Kata Sasuke datar. Ia berjalan melewati Naruto yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Ciye.. Sasuke! Jangan malu-malu dengan kami..." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum mesum dengan wajah memerah.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu ia membuka mulutnya.

"cih, kalian pikir... aku akan tertarik dengan bocah kuning dan berisik itu?" kata Sasuke sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan para murid yang cengo dengan ungkapan Sasuke.

.

Perlahan-lahan semua murid yang awalnya mengerumuni Sasuke dan Naruto mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan sosok Naruto yang masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Wajah tannya tampak bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi.

_'Kenapa waktu Teme bilang begitu.. hatiku sakit, ya?'_ gumam Naruto sambil meremas pelan dadanya. Naruto tidak mengerti dengan apa yang telah terjadi dengan dadanya.

.

.

**Esoknya...**

**07.00**

.

Naruto duduk santai sambil menonton acara komedi di smartphone-nya. Sesekali ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sehingga mengganggu ketenangan laki-laki cupu bersurai hitam di sampingnya itu.

"hahaha... lucu sekali! Hahaha..."

"Bisakah kau diam, dobe?" kata Sasuke dengan nada yang sedingin es. Mata elangnya menatap tajam ke arah Naruto yang masih tertawa heboh dengan video di smatphone-nya itu.

"Dobe, bisakah kau diam.." suara Sasuke lebih terdengar horor dari sebelumnya membuat laki-laki bersurai kuning itu terdiam sambil melirik sedikit ke arah Sasuke.

"Cih, masa seperti itu saja tidak boleh." Sungut Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibir pink-nya.

"Tentu saja tidak boleh! Suara cemprengmu itu sangat... sangat.. sangat mengganggu, dobe!" kata Sasuke dengan menekankan kata 'sangat' di sana. Wajah porselennya masih menghadap lurus ke arah buku tebal yang selalu bertengger manis di tangannya.

"Huh!"

Naruto mendengus kesal mendengar penuturan kasar dari Sasuke.

"Bweek! Dari pada kau? Expressionless! Pendiam, angkuh dan juga... pe-ni-pu!" seru Naruto sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat di depan hidung mancung Sasuke dengan menekankan kata 'penipu' di kalimatnya.

Alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah mendengar kata 'penipu' yang benar-benar ditekankan di sana.

"apa maksudmu, hm?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sedignin es di kutub utara. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan wajah terangkat angkuh. Iris kelamnya menatap tajam ke arah Naruto yang masih terlihat kesal dengan kejujuran Sasuke.

"Maksudku, kau menipuku dengan penyamaranmu!" kata Naruto sambil mengambil dengan cepat kacamata besar milik Sasuke.

"Hei! Hei!"

Sasuke merebut dengan kasar kacamatanya dari tangan milik Naruto, kemudian ia memakainya kembali.

"Tuh, kan! Buktikan, kalau kau tidak sedang menipuku!" kata Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Pinggul Naruto bersandar manis di meja miliknya, sehingga ia terlihat seperti memojokkan Sasuke yang sekarang terduduk dengan wajah yang sangat datar dan tidak ada ekspresi.

Akhirnya Tangan porselen milik Sasuke meraih tas lusuh dan kumal berwarna hitam yang berada di belakangnya. Ia merogoh sesuatu dengan tenang. Kemudian menyodorkan sebuah foto kehadapan Naruto yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Foto keluargaku." Kata Sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"What?!" seru Naruto sambil membelalakkan kedua bola matanya. Ia kira ia akan melihat wajah sang CEO Uchiha Corp beserta keluarganya di foto itu, tapi ia melihat sebuah keluarga yang tampak sederhana dengan seorang laki-laki berkacamata duduk dengan tenang di samping seorang laki-laki yang terlihat lebih tua darinya.

"Ck, kau pasti memanipulasinya!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk foto itu dengan kesal.

"Terserah kau saja, jujur... aku sudah benar-benar muak dengan ocehanmu mengenai aku!"kata Sasuke sambil melangkah pergi dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang menatap kepergiannya dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Ya sudah... insting detektifku terlalu tajam, sih." Kata Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia kembali duduk di tempat duduknya mencoba menunggu bel istirahat berbunyi. Sebelumnya ia sudah meletakkan foto berukuran sebesar komik itu di atas meja Sasuke.

.

**Other Side..**

**Sasuke's POV**

Aku melangkah pergi dari tempat dudukku. Ya... karena foto itulah senjata terakhir untuk mengelabui detektif kuning yang ternyata sudah sangat terkenal di kepolisian itu. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya.. aku berharap setelah melihat foto hasil rekayasa aniki-ku itu, dia menghentikan dirinya untuk mengeduk lebih dalam tentang aku. Kalau dengan foto itu aku tidak berhasil mengelabuinya, aku hanya bisa mengangkat bahu, karena tidak ada lagi hal yang bisa aku lakukan.

Jujur saja aku sangat senang, karena aniki mau membantuku dengan membuat foto keluarga yang direkayasa dengan keahlian aniki. Tentunya kalian bertanya-tanya apa pekerjaan aniki sehingga ia bisa memanipulasi foto yang bisa mengelabui mata detektif terkenal itu. Aniki seorang hacker ulung yang dapat membobol sistem keamanan dan listrik gedung bertingkat 10 dalam sekejap mata! Serta seorang programer handal yang sering di minta membuat program atau aplikasi oleh perusahaan-perusahaan besar. Jadi, tidak mungkin orang sehebat dia dalam masalah IT tidak bisa membuat selembar foto keluarga yang dimanipulasi.

Terima kasih sudah membantuku, Baka-aniki!

**End Sasuke's POV**

.

_Teet... Teet..._

Bel berbunyi nyaring memaksa para murid masuk kembali ke dalam kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya.

Naruto yang sedari tadi tidak keluar dari kelas melongokkan kepalanya mencari sosok Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja meninggalkan dirinya. Iris safirnya bergerak mencoba menemukannya di antara kerumunan murid yang masuk ke dalam kelas, tapi sayang, ia tidak menemukannya.

"Cih, kemana si Teme itu!" kata Naruto dengan geram. Ia meremas tangan tannya dan tersirat kekhawatiran di wajahnya.

15 menit telah berlalu setelah bel masuk berbunyi. Kurenai-sensei yang akan mengisi jam pelajaran sekarang pun sudah berada di dalam kelas dan siap untuk memberikan materi kepada muridnya, tapi sosok Sasuke tetap tidak ditemukan olehnya.

Akhirnya Naruto berdiri dengan geram dari kursinya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Maaf Kurenai-sensei, saya mau ke toilet sebentar." Kata Naruto dengan tenang.

Kurenai mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian membuka mulutnya.

"bukannya baru 5 menit pelajaran kita dimulai, Naruto? Dan.. kenapa tidak kau lakukan saat istirahat tadi?" kata Kurenai sambil menyipitkan matanya untuk menyimak alasan yang akan diberikan Naruto.

"hehehe.. saya ketiduran tadi, sensei." Kata Naruto tertawa garing sambil mengusap tengkuknya pelan.

"Hm, ya sudah..." kata Kurenai sambil menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah luar.

Naruto langsung berlari dari kelasnya dan bergegas untuk mencari Sasuke. Iris safirnya bergerak mencari sosok cupu itu di setiap sudut sekolah. Namun hasilnya nihil, meski setiap sudut sekolah sudah dikelilinginya, ia tetap tidak mendapati Sasuke. Di atap sekolah, di taman atau di belakang sekolah tempat biasanya anak-anak bolos, ia tetap tidak menemukan Sasuke.

"Haah, sial! Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah dengan si Teme itu." Kata Naruto sambil mengusap kasar surai kuningnya.

Tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata kelam yang sedari tadi dicarinya sudah berada di belakangnya dengan posisi menyandar di batang pohon sakura yang masih menguncup.

"mengkhawatirkanku, dobe?" tanya sebuah suara bariton itu.

Naruto langsung membalik badannya dan mencari sosok yang bertanya dengannya tadi. Kelegaan tampak di wajah Naruto setelah melihat sosok Sasuke yang berdiri 10 meter dihadapannya dengan wajah terangkat angkuh itu.

"Huh, mengkhawatirkanmu? Jangan bercanda, Teme!" seru Naruto sambil menunjuk muka Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Hn."

Sasuke langsung berjalan melewati Naruto yang masih terpaku di tempatnya dengan sejuta kekalutan mengisi ruang otaknya.

Tiba-tiba...

GREP

"Maafkan aku, ne.. Teme."kata Naruto setelah berhasil mencengkram kuat lengan porselen milik Sasuke.

Sasuke diam dengan wajah datar miliknya. Berbeda sekali dengan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya sekarang.

_'Hurray! Syukurlah kau percaya dobe!'_ batin Sasuke OOC.

"Hn." Kata tabu itu kembali keluar dari bibirnya membuat pemuda bersurai kuning yang masih menahan lengannya mengerutkan dahi.

"bagaimana, Sasuke?" kata Naruto merasa tidak sabar dengan jawaban Sasuke yang benar-benar tidak jelas itu.

"Ya, tapi berjanjilah bahwa kau akan berhenti menguntitku." Kata Sasuke dengan nada yang di tekankan di kata 'menguntit'.

"Apa? Menguntit? Aku menguntitmu, Teme? Maaf saja!" seru Naruto kesal sambil melepaskan dengan kasar lengan Sasuke yang sedari tadi ditahan olehnya.

"Kalau bukan itu apalagi sebutan untuk orang yang selalu mencari-cari informasi tentang orang yang baru dikenalnya." Kata Sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan wajah yang didongakkan dengan angkuh.

Naruto merengut kesal kemudian mengerang frustasi.

"Ya, Ya.. I Quit! Well, feel satisfied now, damn!" seru Naruto sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya menantang Sasuke.

"Hn, seharusnya memang begitu." kata Sasuke sambil berbalik kembali meninggalkan Naruto yang masih kesal dengannya.

.

**Pukul 14.00**

.

Kelas Naruto tampak kosong, hanya meninggalkan ia seorang diri yang masih berkutat dengan buku mini yang sedang bertengger manis di jari-jarinya. Iris safirnya sedikit tertutup oleh kelopak matanya yang berwana tan itu. Saat sedang asyik melamunkan kasusnya, sebuah suara membuat ia harus menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Jadilah pacarku." Kata suara itu terdengar datar.

Mata Naruto membelalak saat suara yang begitu familiar terdengar di telinganya. Iris safirnya yang awalnya sedikit tertutup langsung terbuka dan menyipit serta ia mempertajam pendengarannya untuk menguping pembicaraan tadi.

_'i..itu Teme... dia mau nembak siapa?'_

"Jawablah!" kata suara Sasuke lagi.

Naruto langsung membereskan barang-barangnya dan bergegas ke sumber suara, mencoba mencari tahu siapakah yang telah memikat hati seorang Sasuke yang terkesan cupu, datar dan dingin itu.

Tepat di depan kelas 2A (kelas di samping kelas Naruto) ia melihat sosok jangkung Sasuke tampak membelakanginya dan ia dapat dengan jelas melihat seorang wanita berambut indigo serta bermata amethyst yang ia yakini bahwa itu adalah Hinata Hyuuga, Miss School tahun ini.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun. Kamu bukan tipeku." Kata Hinata sambil membungkuk ragu.

Sasuke terdiam, beberapa saat kemudian ia berlalu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dari hadapan Hinata.

Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu merasa kasihan dengan Sasuke. Akhirnya dengan kecepatan penuh ia mengejar Sasuke yang melangkah dengan cepat untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Sasukeee!" teriak Naruto sambil mengejar Sasuke yang berada 10 meter darinya.

Sasuke berhenti tanpa menoleh untuk melihat orang yang memanggilnya. Ya... karena ia sudah tahu orang yang hampir memecahkan gendang telinganya itu.

"Hei, kau..hah..hah... mau... ke... mana?" tanya Naruto sambil menopang tubuhnya di bahu tegap milik Sasuke. Ia mencoba mengatur kembali nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Pulang." Jawab Sasuke sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian berdiri di samping Sasuke. Kemudian ia membuka mulutnya.

"Jangan sedih, kita bernasib sama kok!" kata Naruto dengan pede-nya sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke dengan pelan. Senyum terukir manis di bibir pink cherry milik Naruto membuat pemuda raven yang ada di sampingnya mencoba menahan debaran jantungnya. Untung saja wajah stoic-nya berhasil menutupi kegugupannya sekarang.

"Cih, aku tidak mau disamakan dengan jomblo sejati sepertimu, dobe!" kata Sasuke dengan nada sarkatis. Benar-benar seperti meriam yang menghancurkan kepercayaan diri Naruto.

TWITCH

_'What the... dasar sialan!' _ gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

Kening Naruto berkedut mendengar penuturan Sasuke yang benar-benar membuat ia ingin melepaskan bogemnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Enak saja! Kau sendiri jomblo sejati! Buktinya, Hinata-chan tidak menerima mu!" kata Naruto dengan kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Iris safirnya memandang kesal ke arah Sasuke yang masih diam dengan wajah stoic-nya.

"cih, aku juga tidak suka dengan gadis itu."kata Sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya.

Alis Naruto bertautan mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Lha?lalu Kenapa kau meminta Hinata-chan jadi pacarmu?" tanya Naruto dengan mata menyipit penasaran.

Sasuke menghela nafas sebentar kemudian membuka mulutnya.

"Hanya menguji saja, Dobe!" kata Sasuke dengan tenang.

Naruto semakin bingung dibuatnya. Ia pun mengusap kasar helaian pirangnya.

"Menguji? Untuk apa kau menguji Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto lagi. Ia berjalan dengan cepat untuk menyamai langkah laki-laki cupu di depannya itu.

"Bicara denganmu membuat aku ikut menjadi _dobe_." Kata Sasuke dengan cuek. Ia mengangkat bahunya tak menghiraukan tatapan membunuh dari laki-laki pirang yang ada di belakangnya itu.

"Gggrrrrr..." Gigi Naruto gemeretuk menahan amarah.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, ia langsung menjambak rambut hitam milik Sasuke yang tersisir rapi dan mengacak-acak surai hitam tersebut dengan frustasi.

"Dasar sialan! Sialan!" seru Naruto dengan frustasi.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku kuning!" kata Sasuke, ikut geram dan balas menjambak rambut Naruto.

Tiba-tiba...

"Sasuke-sama! "seru sebuah suara berat menginterupsi kegiatan jambak-menjambak rambut tersebut.

Sasuke memutar kepalanya ke arah kanan lmencoba mencari orang yang memanggilnya tadi. Setelah menemukan orangnya, iris hitamnya membulat sempurna.

_'sial! Kenapa sopir pribadi ayah yang menjemput?'_ kata Sasuke di dalam hati. Ia langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang tiba-tiba terdiam mendengar seseorang memanggil Sasuke dengan embel-embel 'sama'.

"Ada rapat mendadak di... Umph" mulut laki-laki bersurai hitam yang Sasuke yakini sebagai supir ayahnya itu langsung terbungkam setelah mendapat lemparan telak sebuah tas yang di lempar Sasuke ke arahnya. Setelah itu Sasuke langsung menggamit leher supir malang itu dan menyeretnya ke dalam mobil sport bewarna biru dongker yang ada di hadapannya.

Sedangkan Naruto?

Ia hanya bisa diam mencoba mencerna dan menarik kesimpulan dari kejadian yang baru saja terjadi tadi.

_'Sial! Bagaimana bisa aku berdiam diri saja sedangkan kau semakin membuatku curiga, Teme!'_

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**To**

**Be**

**Continued...**

**Jangan lupa meninggalkan Review ya Minna! :D**

**Miyu menerima komentar and kritik dalam bentuk apapun**

_**#Your Review so meant for me#**_

**Muaccch :***


	5. I'm Sorry

_**Oke... Miyu-chan Kembali... Maaf banget buat readers yang sudah menunggu kelanjutan fic yang satu ini... Maaf... #Bungkuk180derajat kwkwkw...**_

_**Nah, berhubung Miyu-chan nakal banget(Numpuk2 cerita) Miyu bakalan melanjutkan seluruh fic Miyu dan akan Miyu post satu persatu... dan Miyu-chan harap semuanya suka dengan kelanjutannya...**_

_**Oh Iya... Makasih sebelumnya sudah mau menunggu, nge-read, n nge-review fic Miyu...Miyu super senaaaang! Makasih, Makasih, Makasih... Muaaach... #Kecupbasahreaders...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**_

_**Pair : SasuNaru (Sasu x Naru) selaluuuuu...**_

_**Warning : TYPO, GaJe, OOC, Absurd, Ancuuur... kalo Minna suka silahkan di baca :) , kalo nggak suka, nggak apa-apa kok, nggak di read... :)**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading, Minna...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I'm Sorry**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_"__Hahahaha... lucu sekali!" gelak tawa tampak menghiasi suasana di kelas Naruto yang sangat tenang itu._

_Seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah tampak memegang __smartphone__-nya yang juga berwarna kuning cerah sambil tertawa heboh, sampai-sampai disudut matanya terdapat butiran air mata karena acara komedi yang sedang ia tonton itu._

_"__Ck, berhentilah tertawa, itu sangat mengganggu!" seru Shikamaru kesal sambil mendengus kasar, karena tawa Naruto yang terdengar seperti nenek sihir itu seperti akan menghancurkan gendang telinganya. Apalagi di pagi yang tenang seperti saat ini._

_Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya bermaksud mengejek Shikamaru yang kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara geluangan tangannya._

_"__Huh! Kau mengganggu saja, rusa!" kata Naruto sambil mendorong kursi Shikamaru yang berada di depannya dengan kaki. Sontak pemuda pemilik rambut nanas itu terbangun dan memberi __death glare__-nya untuk pemuda kuning yang sedang tertawa senang karena usahanya untuk berbuat jahil sukses!_

_Mata Shikamaru yang masih menyiratkan kejengkelan beralih kepada sosok laki-laki berambut raven yang merasa tidak terganggu dengan pemuda berambut kuning cerah di sampingnya, Sasuke._

_"__Sasuke! Bisakah kau membujuk kekasihmu untuk diam?" seru Shikamaru sambil menunjuk wajah Naruto yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena penuturan Shikamaru._

_Sasuke yang asyik dengan buku di tangannya melihat ke arah Shikamaru seperti mengatakan Apa-maksud-mu?._

_"__Haaah... aku tahu maksudmu, Shika!"seru seorang laki-laki berambut coklat tua yang tak lain adalah sahabat si kuning dan si nanas. Ia menepuk bahu Shikamaru yang masih terlihat jengkel pada Naruto._

_"__Tentu saja kau tahu maksudku, Kiba." Kata Shikamaru sambil menyeringai nakal._

_"__Cih." Sasuke berdecih dan kembali melanjutkan acara membacanya, karena merasa akan ikut menjadi berisik kalau bersama-sama teman berisik yang ada di kelasnya itu._

_Melihat tidak ada reaksi berarti dari Sasuke, Kiba berjalan pelan ke arah Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan __smartphone__-nya. Irisnya yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum manja._

_"__Mou.. Naru-chaan... kau kan sudah pernah cup-cup sama Suke... itu berarti kau dan Suke..." Kiba sengaja menggantung kalimatnya membuat Naruto __blushing__seketika dengan mata terpaku pada video di layar __smartphone__-nya yang telah ia pause sebelumnya._

_DEG_

_Kepala Sasuke langsung menoleh dan mata kelamnya memberi __death glare__paling mematikan untuk Kiba yang mengungkit kejadian tak terduga di antara dirinya dan Naruto itu._

_"__Ck, cup-cup? Yang seperti itu disebut cup-cup?" kata Naruto yang entah kapan __blushing-__nya sudah selesai. Iris safirnya tampak bergerak mencari file di smartphone-nya, sampailah ia mendapatkan file yang bertuliskan ShikaKiba. Wajah tan manisnya tersenyum mengerikan saat menemukan file itu, membuat Kiba dan Shika yang tampak menunggu apa yang akan Naruto perlihatkan meriding seketika._

_KLIK_

_"__Ini baru cup-cup." Kata Naruto sambil memperlihatkan video yang tengah ia putar._

_Kiba dan Shikamaru langsung melotot dan __blushing __seketika ketika melihat video itu._

_"__Nah, Teme! Mau lihat?" tanya Naruto sambil memperlihatkan layar __smartphone__-nya pada Sasuke yang masih heran dengan perubahan dua orang yang tiba-tiba terpaku dengan wajah __blushing__itu._

_'__WHAAAT!'__batin Sasuke OOC setelah melihat video yang menampilkan dua sosok pemuda yang sedang berciuman dengan latar belakang pagar yang terdapat di atap sekolah mereka. Bagaimana tidak? dua pemuda yang memerankan adegan ciuman di video itu adalah laki-laki berambut coklat dan laki-laki berambut nanas yang tiba-tiba blushing setelah diperlihatkan video itu oleh Naruto, siapa lagi kalau bukan pasangan ShikaKiba?_

_ "__He..Hentikan! Hentikan Naruto!" seru Kiba sambil berusaha merebut __smartphone__Naruto yang masih bertengger kuat di tangan empunya. Gelak tawa Naruto kembali terdengar apalagi saat melihat wajah Kiba __blushing__dengan kepanikan tingkat dewa, sedangkan Shikamaru? Ia tampak __blushing__, namun masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Alhasil ia kembali duduk di kursinya dengan tenang padahal siapapun bisa menebak jika laki-laki jenius itu sedang berdebar._

_"__Wahahaha..." bukan hanya Naruto yang tertawa, teman-teman mereka yang lain juga ikut tertawa karena melihat video itu walaupun hanya sekilas, karena Naruto sempat mengangkat smartphone-nya tinggi-tinggi agar temannya yang lain bisa melihatnya. Sebenarnya bukan rahasia lagi kalau Kiba dan Shikamaru berpacaran, hanya saja mereka tidak terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Ya... meski sudah menjalin hubungan hampir 2 tahun lamanya, mereka tidak pernah mengumbar kemesraan di depan teman-teman mereka._

_"__Dobe, berhentilah... kasihan Kiba dan Shikamaru yang privasinya kau umbar." Kata Sasuke yang entah dapat angin dari mana sampai bisa menjadi peduli dengan orang di sekitarnya._

_"__Haha..haha... baiklah.. baiklah.." kata Naruto. Ia pun mematikan video dan smartphone-nya, lalu memasukkannya kedalam saku celananya._

_"__HUH!" dengus Kiba sambil melangkah menjauhi Naruto dan duduk kembali di kursinya. Tentu saja masih dengan rona merah di pipinya._

_"__Bagaimana bisa kau dapat video se-privasi itu, dobe?" tanya Sasuke datar. Ia kembali menekuni buku yang ada di tangannya itu._

_"__Hehehe.. aku tak sengaja melihat mereka saat aku mencari kau kemarin." Kata Naruto sambil tertawa kecil . Tatapan Sasuke yang awalnya terpusat pada buku yang ada di tangannya teralih pada Naruto yang tengah menceritakan saat-saat ia mendapatkan video itu._

_DEG_

_Jantungnya seakan-akan berhenti berdetak saat melihat bagaimana cara si blonde itu tertawa kecil dengan bibir cherry-nya yang pernah ia cicipi itu. Kelopak tan yang tampak sesekali menutupi iris safir Naruto itu dihiasi oleh bulu mata yang lebat dan lumayan lentik membuat Sasuke terpaku dengan bayangan-bayangan indah di otak super jeniusnya._

_Sebenarnya sedari tadi ia bertanya-tanya kenapa pemuda blonde yang antusias dengan penyamarannya itu tidak bertanya perihal kejadian kemarin, di mana sopir pribadi ayahnya datang menjemput dan tanpa sengaja memanggilnya dengan embe-embel 'sama' serta mengatakan perihal rapat yang pasti akan mengundang kecurigaan seseorang tentang dirinya. Jujur saja, ia sudah menyiapkan seribu kebohongan untuk mengelabui mata detektif Naruto, tapi.. apa mau di kata, raut wajah manis yang berada di depannya saat ini benar-benar sukses membuat ia melupakan 1000 kebohongan yang tengah berada dipikirannya itu dan juga sukses membuat fantasi-fantasi gila di otaknya._

_"__Te..."_

_"__me.."_

_"__Tem.."_

_"__TEMEEE!"_

_Sasuke bangkit dari ke-OOC-annya karena mendengar suara seksi nan menghancurkan itu._

_"__Ada apa, Teme?! Kenapa memelototiku seperti itu? Apakah kau heran kenapa aku tidak bertanya perihal kejadian yang kemarin?" tanya Naruto sambil mengernyitkan dahinya dan tersenyum miring._

_DEG.._

_Jantung Sasuke seakan-akan keluar dari rongga dadanya karena detektif SMA di depannya ini bisa membaca pikirannya, namun ia kembali menormalkan dirinya dan hanya mendengus kesal, lalu kembali menekuni bukunya dengan sikap acuh tak acuh. _

_"__Hei, atau.. ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" tanya Naruto lagi. Ia menunjuk wajah tan manisnya tepat di depan mata Sasuke yang masih mencoba membuang jauh khayalan-khayalan anehnya._

_"__Menjauhlah, dobe!" seru Sasuke sambil mendorong bahu Naruto dengan sangat kuat sampai-sampai pemuda pemilik surai matahari itu terjatuh dan punggungnya menghantam lantai._

_"__Ittaiiii! Sasu-Teme! " Naruto langsung bangkit mengabaikan rasa sakitnya dan siap-siap akan menghajar Sasuke dengan bogem yang telah ia persiapkan._

_DUAGH!_

_Lepas! Bogem mentah milik Naruto sukses mendarat di wajah porselen milik Sasuke yang terlihat benar-benar kaget dengan bogem tersebut. Tubuh indahnya langsung jatuh dari kursi dan hampir saja membentur lantai._

_"__Sasuke!" seru Naruto sambil memeluk kepala Sasuke tanpa sadar. Tersirat kekhawatiran di wajah Naruto saat tahu jika bogem miliknya yang selalu bisa dihindari Sasuke dapat berefek seperti itu jika sudah mengenai Sasuke._

_BRAK!_

_Alhasil Naruto dan Sasuke jatuh bersamaan dengan Naruto yang terus melindungi bagian kepala Sasuke agar tidak terbentur lantai. Bayangkan saja, punggungnya yang tadi berciuman dengan lantai saja sakitnya bukan main apalagi di kepala? Bisa-bisa bocah Umezawa yang ada di pelukannya sekarang gegar otak seketika. Tunggu? Pelukan?_

_"__UAAAA! Maaf Teme.. aku tak bermaksud apa-apa." Kata Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukan eratnya pada kepala Sasuke. Teman sekelas mereka tentu saja cengo saat melihat adegan romantis yang dimainkan(?) oleh Sasuke dan Naruto tadi._

_"__Hn."_

_Sasuke langsung bangkit setelah menggumamkan kata absurd itu sambil mengelap sedikit darah dari sudut bibirnya yang mulai berwarna biru keunguan itu. Jika teman-teman sekelas mereka memperhatikan bocah cupu nan datar itu lebih teliti lagi, pasti mereka bisa menemukan semburat merah mewarnai pipi poselen itu._

_"__Ehem... kemarin cup-cup dan sekarang hug-hug..." kata Kiba sambil terkekeh geli._

_"__Ugh! Lihat saja, Kiba... Videomu akan ku unggah ke Youtube!" seru Naruto kesal sambil berdiri dari posisinya tadi. Mendengar itu Kiba langsung gelagapan sambil menunduk mohon ampun pada Naruto yang tampak menyeringai senang karena video itu bisa menjadi bahan untuk mengancam Shikamaru maupun Kiba._

_._

_._

_**14.15**_

_**Pulang Sekolah**_

_"__Teme, apa masih sakit?" tanya Naruto yang sedari tadi mengekor di belakang Sasuke yang bagian wajahnya baru saja di beri plaster. Ia terus saja membuntuti Sasuke, padahal sudah waktunya pulang sekolah. Ya... ia harus berjuang agar mendapatkan kata maaf dari temannya itu, entah mengapa ia tidak punya alasan kenapa ia berjuang mati-matian untuk mendapat kata maaf dari pemuda cupu berambut raven itu. Menurutnya, Sasuke adalah temannya, jadi dia harus minta maaf karena sudah melukainya. Alasan yang cukup tepat, bukan?_

_Sedangkan pemuda berambut raven yang tersisir rapi itu diam seakan-akan tidak memperdulikan keberadaan teman sekelasnya yang sedari tadi mengekor di belakangnya seperti anak ayam._

_"__Teme... maafkan aku... aku tidak tahu kalau kau tidak bisa menghindari bogemku tadi."_

_Sasuke masih diam, tapi tampak kedutan kemarahan bertengger manis di dahinya._

_"__Teme... maafkan aku ya... ya.. ya..."_

_Naruto meraih lengan Sasuke dan bergelayut di sana seperti anak kecil._

_'__Shit!'__Sasuke merutuk dalam hati melihat teman sekelasnya itu bergelayut di lengannya. Apalagi bau citrus yang menguar dari tubuh itu seakan-akan mengambil ahli indra penciuman Sasuke sejak Naruto memeluknya tadi. _

_"__Berhentilah membuatku marah, Dobe." Kata Sasuke sambil menggerakkan lengannya yang digelayuti oleh Naruto dengan kasar._

_"__Ayolah Teme... maafkan aku..." kata Naruto dengan mata yang seperti hendak menangis. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah karena telah melukai wajah teman sekelasnya itu, bagaimana pun juga Naruto adalah siswa yang tidak ingin punya musuh dan rela menanggalkan kehormatannya sebagai detektif hebat hanya untuk meminta maaf padahal jelas sekali siapa yang salah duluan diantara mereka tadi._

_Tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti tepat di belakang gedung tua yang berada di samping sekolah dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang berdiri dengan angkuh di hadapannya._

_"__Mau apa kau?" tanya pemuda yang bisa dibilang manis itu sambil berkacak pinggang._

_Sasuke hanya diam dengan Naruto yang mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan mengerutkan dahinya melihat kedua pemuda itu berhadapan._

_"__Cih, kau yang membuat surat ini, dan ingin menemui ku?" tanya laki-laki itu lagi dengan gaya yang terlihat seperti manusia setengah pria – setengah wanita._

_"__Ya, aku yang menulisnya. Deidara, jadilah pacarku."kata Sasuke to the point dengan nada datar yang sangat tidak cocok untuk event pernyataan cinta atau permintaan menjadi pacar._

_NYUT_

_Mata Naruto membola setelah mendengar Sasuke berkata demikian kepada salah satu siswa kaya di sekolahnya itu. Entah mengapa hatinya tiba-tiba terasa sakit seperti ada ribuan duri tajam tak kasat mata menusuk jantungnya secara bersamaan saat mendengar Sasuke meminta laki-laki berambut pirang di depannya itu menjadi pacarnya._

_"__Whaat?!" seru Deidara dengan wajah angkuhnya. Ia makin mendelik tidak suka pada Sasuke yang menurutnya jauh dari tipe Seme idamannya._

_"__Kau tak salah? Sebaiknya, sebelum menjadikanku uke mu, kau berkaca dulu. Lihatlah tampang anehmu itu, tidak akan ada seorang pun yang mau padamu." Kata Deidara sambil menunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan tidak sopan._

_Sasuke tidak bergeming, ia menatap tajam ke arah Deidara yang terang-terangan sudah menghina dirinya. Padahal, jika ia tahu kalau pemuda cupu bertampang aneh di depannya ini adalah CEO Uchiha Corp yang sudah dengan baik hatinya membantu menyukseskan perusahaan ayahnya, mungkin ia akan bersujud dan meminta maaf dengan hujan air mata._

_"__Apa-apaan kau, HAH!"seru Naruto gusar ketika mendengar salah satu siswa kaya di sekolahnya itu terang-terangan menghina temannya._

_"__Cih, detektif miskin sepertimu, memang cocok kalau disandingkan dengan pemuda cupu ini... Ugh!"_

_Deidara langsung bungkam saat sebuah pukulan mendarat mulus di wajahnya, dan setelah itu tanpa aba-aba lagi Naruto mendorong Deidara sampai laki-laki itu jatuh terlentang dengan Naruto yang mencengkram kuat kerah seragamnya._

_"__Cepat minta maaf pada Sasuke..." kata Naruto dengan aura gelap mengelilingi tubuhnya. Giginya gemeretuk saling bergesekan menahan amarahnya yang sudah memberontak minta dilepaskan._

_"__Aku tidak sudi..." kata Deidara dengan angkuh padahal suaranya terdengar gemetar ketakutan._

_"__Baiklah kalau begitu." Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terkepal dan siap menghantam kembali wajah Deidara untuk yang kedua kalinya, tapi tangan porselen milik laki-laki cupu di belakangnya tadi menahan tangan Naruto._

_Lalu..._

_"__Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe!" teriak Sasuke murka._

_"__Dari awal pun ini urusanku, bukan urusanmu." Teriak Sasuke dengan lantang sukses membuat Naruto terdiam dengan wajah terkejut dan tidak percaya. _

_"__Pergilah." lanjut Sasuke, suaranya langsung menjadi pelan. Ia melepaskan tangan Naruto dan berkacak pinggang menunggu si blonde itu bangkit dari tubuh Deidara._

_"__Sial!" kata Naruto dengan suara bergetar karena pembelaannya tidak dihargai oleh teman sekelasnya itu. Ia segera berdiri, lalu berlari secepat mungkin dari hadapan Sasuke dan Deidara sambil terus memegang dadanya yang sedari tadi terasa benar-benar nyeri. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa dadanya benar-benar sakit, apalagi mendengar Sasuke yang tampak sangat marah padanya karena berusaha melukai Deidara. _

_'__Ada apa ini? Kenapa sangat sakit?'_

_._

_._

_**Sasuke's POV**_

_"__Dari awal pun ini urusanku, bukan urusanmu!" teriakku tanpa sadar. Aku benar-benar khawatir jika Naruto benar-benar memukul Deidara untuk yang kedua kalinya, bisa-bisa karirnya sebagai detektif hancur. Aku tahu persis siapa Deidara dan ayahnya, mereka berdua akan bersikap manis dan terlihat patuh jika berhadapan dengan Uchiha. Tapi sebenarnya, mereka benar-benar licik, dan aku tidak mau jika dia dan ayahnya menghasut kepolisian beserta media untuk menjatuhkan nama Naruto yang sudah berani-beraninya memukul anak mereka. _

_"__Pergilah." Kataku, namun dengan nada yang lebih rendah. Aku berdo'a agar dia pergi dan membiarkanku menyelesaikan urusanku dengan bocah sialan ini. Benar saja! Naruto pergi dan hal itu membuatku lega sekaligus merasa bersalah karena sudah membentaknya. Jujur saja, aku juga kesal saat pemuda sok manis ini berbicara kasar mengenai aku, apalagi mengolok Naruto sebagai detektif miskin. Tak akan aku biarkan._

_"__Nah, kau ingin tahu dengan siapa kau sudah berbicara, hm?" tanyaku sambil berdiri angkuh di depan matanya yang masih menatap jijik dan tidak suka padaku._

_Tanganku mulai bergerak melepaskan seluruh penyamaranku di depan Deidara yang semakin beringsut ingin pergi. Kacamataku ku lepaskan, behel yang hanya dikaitkan di gigiku itu pun kulepaskan, sampailah aku mengacak-acak surai ravenku agar dapat terlihat kembali sebagai Sasuke Uchiha._

_"__Sa..sa...Sasuke-sama..." lirih Deidara yang merasa tidak percaya setelah melihat laki-laki cupu bertampang aneh di depannya tadi menjelma menjadi CEO perusahaan Uchiha Corp yang selalu membantu perusahaan ayahnya. Hmmm... Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku membuka penyamaranku? Alasannya simpel, aku hanya tidak suka mendengar kesombongan yang keluar dari mulut seseorang yang nyatanya tidak bisa apa-apa jika tidak ada orang lain. Apalagi dari mulut pemuda pirang yang merasa kaya dengan tangannya sendiri ini. Membuatku geram karena kesombongannya._

_"__Nah, kau mengenalku, bukan? Aku peringatkan agar kau tidak membocorkan rahasiaku ini. Jika kau buka mulut... lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi pada perusahaan ayahmu." Ancamku sambil berjalan memunggungi laki-laki bersurai pirang itu._

_Baru beberapa langkah aku pergi sebuah suara yang aku yakini pemiliknya itu sukses ingin membuatku tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Ya.. suara dari pemuda pirang jejadian tadi, kalian ingin tahu apa yang ia katakan?_

_"__Kau mencintaiku?" tanya sebuah suara yang tak lain dan tak bukan berasal dari mulut Deidara. Aku mendengus geli mendengar pertanyaan bodoh itu. Cih, mati saja kau dan terkubur di neraka sana! karena begitu percaya diri kalau aku mencintaimu. Awalnya aku berhenti melangkah dan ingin rasanya tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pertanyaan bodoh itu, tapi aku lebih memilih diam dan kembali berjalan menjauhinya. Ya... aku sudah pernah bilang, bukan? Kalau aku hanya menguji. Ha-nya meng-u-ji!_

_._

_._

_**Esoknya..**_

_**07.05**_

_Aku duduk dengan tenang di kursiku sambil membaca buku yang berjudul __"__How to Train Your Money"__. Sampailah aku mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai matahari berjalan melewatiku dan duduk tepat di sampingku. Iris kelamku terarah padanya dan mencoba untuk minta maaf karena sudah bicara kasar kemarin. Tapi, lidahku terasa kelu dan jantungku berdebar keras. Aku... benar-benar tidak sanggup memandangnya lama-lama. Bisa-bisa aku terkena penyakit jantung jika terlalu lama melihatnya. Haah... tapi tetap saja aku harus minta maaf._

_"__Dobe..." panggilku mencoba untuk mengajaknya berbicara. Cih, aku saja tidak percaya ingin mengajak seseorang berbicara. Mengingat orang-oranglah yang berusaha membuatku berbicara pada mereka._

_Ia tidak bergeming dan pura-pura tidak mendengar, padahal aku tahu suaraku cukup besar untuk sampai di telinganya._

_"__Dobe..." Panggilku lagi dengan perasaan gugup yang entah mengapa menggerogoti tubuhku. Ck, Sial! Aku tak pernah segugup ini bicara dengan seseorang._

_Naruto masih diam meskipun volume suaraku sudah kunaikkan sedikit._

_"__Detektif bodoh dan Idiot, jawab aku!" seruku merasa kesal karena diacuhkan olehnya._

_Naruto melirik sedikit dengan ekor matanya kemudian mengeluarkan suaranya dengan pelan setelah ia mendengus kasar._

_"__Kau salah, seharusnya detektif miskin." Kata Naruto sambil beranjak dari kursinya dan mengacuhkanku yang langsung terdiam dengan perkataan Naruto._

_Ya.. aku yakin dia marah karena kejadian kemarin._

_._

_Sial, aku tak pernah merasa bersalah seperti ini. Kalian bayangkan saja, hanya gara-gara seorang siswa SMA, aku Sasuke Uchiha, CEO Uchiha Corp yang sudah bergelar professor, rela menjatuhkan harga diriku untuk memanggilnya seperti orang bodoh dan hebatnya lagi, aku benar-benar seperti penguntit hari ini. Mengikuti setiap gerak-geriknya dan tak melepaskan tatapanku pada tubuh mungil yang langsing itu. Sial! Ah entah sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan 'sial' hari ini karena diacuhkan oleh Naruto._

_**END Sasuke POV**_

_._

_"__Naruto..." panggil Sasuke yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya kepada laki-laki bersurai matahari yang seharian terus mengacuhkannya. Ia Uchiha dan seorang Uchiha tidak suka diacuhkan dan diabaikan._

_"__Naruto..." panggil Sasuke lagi masih dengan nada yang datar seperti papan triplek. Meski nada bicaranya dan gaya luarnya masih terlihat datar, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri jika CEO jenius yang sudah menjadi professor ini khawatir bukan main karena sedari tadi teman kuning yang mulai akrab dengannya itu jadi pendiam dan terus mengacuhkannya sejak tadi pagi._

_"__Naru..." sebelum Naruto memanggil Naruto secara sempurna, tubuh mungil berbalut kuit tan itu berdiri dari kursinya dan menuju luar kelas._

_"__Sial!"gerutu Sasuke sambil memukul meja yang tidak bersalah sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya karena sudah diacuhkan dan diabaikan._

_._

_Seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah tampak berjalan sambil memegang sebuah notes bewarna kuning menyala di tangannya. Wajah tannya tampak mengerut pertanda kalau ia benar-benar sedang serius, sampailah sebuah suara bariton yang ia yakini siapa pemiliknya terdengar menyapanya untuk yang keseratus kalinya hari ini. Entah, ia tak mengerti jalan pikiran laki-laki raven yang duduk di sampingnya saat di kelas itu. Bukankah dia menyuruh berhenti untuk mengikuti dan menguntitnya, tapi sekarang? Si raven itu sendiri yang terlihat menguntit dan mengikutinya. Sebenarnya ia tahu jika si raven itu ingin minta maaf, hanya saja ia terlalu malas untuk berbicara hari ini padanya dan pada siapapun. Mengapa? _

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Nah, Shion-chan, Ini uangmu." Kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan sebuah cek bertuliskan 300 juta di sana. Iris safirnya memancarkan rasa senang, apalagi melihat air mata bahagia dari perempuan manis di depannya itu juga membuat hatinya merasa lega.

"Kau tidak mengambil sepeser pun, Naruto-kun?" tanya Shion sambil mengerutkan dahinya merasa bingung, karena ia dengar jika keluarga Uchiha memberinya uang 300 juta.

"Hehehe... ayahku tidak memperbolehkanku mengambil sepeser pun uang dari sana. Ia tidak rela anaknya yang masih sekolah bekerja." Kata Naruto sambil memperlihatkan senyum lima jarinya.

Shion menatap sendu iris safir Naruto. Ia benar-benar senang bisa bertemu keluarga sederhana yang memiliki hati lebih kaya dari orang kaya sungguhan seperti keluarga detektif berambut matahari yang ada di depannya itu.

"Haaah... jarang ada orang yang sebaik keluargamu, Naruto." Kata Shion sambil mengusap air mata harunya karena sudah mendapatkan bantuan dari keluarga Naruto.

Tiba-tiba...

"Apakah anda Naruto Namikaze?" tanya seorang wanita tua berpakaian mewah sambil menenteng tas bewarna hitam.

"Ya, apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu untuk anda, nyonya?" tanya Naruto dengan sopan sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Aku ingin kau memecahkan kasus rumit yang terjadi di desa tempat tinggalku. Aku akan menceritakannya, tapi.. gadis itu..."

Shion langsung tersenyum karena nenek tua itu terlihat hanya ingin bicara empat mata dengan Naruto, kemudian ia mohon pamit setelah berterima kasih kepada Naruto.

"Nah, nyonya... saya tahu tempat berbincang yang nyaman di sekitar sini." Kata Naruto sambil menuntun wanita tua itu menuju ke sebuah Cafe yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

.

**Di Cafe...**

.

Naruto tampak mengaduk _coffe latte_-nya yang masih hangat, kemudian ia membuka mulutnya.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Naruto untuk yang kedua kalinya. Iris safirnya bergerak menjelajahi tubuh wanita tua ini, mungkin saja ia bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu dari cara makan, atau bagian-bagian tubuh tuanya yang tampak berbeda.

Wanita tua itu mencondongkan tubuhnya agar suaranya dapat didengar oleh Naruto

"Desa saya terkena kutukan."

"Kutukan?"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya

"Ya, setiap bulan purnama pasti ada salah satu orang di desa itu yang mati mengenaskan dengan tubuh bersimbah darah dan kejadian ini dimulai sekitar satu tahun yang lalu, tepatnya setelah penduduk desa membabat habis setengah dari hutan untuk kepentingan lahan." Kata Wanita tua itu dengan raut wajah yang khawatir.

Naruto mengusap dagunya dengan iris safir yang terus menatap tajam ke depan. Sampai akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya setelah menyesapi _coffe latte_-nya kembali.

"Hm.. maaf nyonya, saya hanya manusia dan menurut saya ini kasus supranatural." Kata Naruto dengan ekspresi yang sulit di tebak.

Wanita tua itu tampak melotot tak percaya karena penolakan Naruto, dengan cepat ia meraih tangan tan Naruto dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Saya mohon nak, bantulah desa saya... tapi sebenarnya..." wanita tua itu membalik tubuhnya dan merogoh tasnya yang bewarna hitam itu.

"Ini.." ia menyodorkan peta yang Naruto yakin itu adalah peta desa wanita tua itu.

Naruto mencondongkan kepalanya untuk melihat peta tersebut dengan jelas.

"Nak, tanda silang merah yang ku torehkan di peta ini menandakan tempat mayat ditemukan. Sedangkan lingkaran hitam ini menandakan tempat tinggal orang-orang yang dibunuh itu. Entah mengapa aku merasa tempat kejadian dan tempat tinggal para korban itu berkaitan, makanya aku menandainya." Jelas wanita tua itu sambil menunjukkan tanda silang merah dan lingkaran hitam yang tergambar di peta itu.

_'nenek ini boleh juga.'_ Batin Naruto sambil tersenyum. Tangannya meraih peta itu dan mengamati setiap tempat kejadian itu.

"Apa semua korbannya laki-laki? Dan... apakah di sini tempat tinggal anda?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjukkan sebuah tempat yang ia yakini sebagai tempat si wanita tua.

Wanita tua itu mengangguk dengan raut wajah heran.

"Dari mana anda tahu?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum, kemudian meletakkan peta itu kembali ke meja.

"Nyonya, bolehkah saya menebak jika anda meminta saya pergi bersama anda ke desa, kemudian tinggal di rumah anda untuk melindungi suami anda yang akan menjadi korban selanjutnya?" tanya Naruto sambil mengusap tengkuknya pelan.

Wanita tua itu terbelalak kaget sampai-sampai mulutnya terbuka sedikit.

"Saya Kazuhi, seumur hidup saya, saya tak pernah bertemu dengan orang yang bisa membaca pikiran saya dengan tepat." Kata Wanita tua yang masih terlihat cantik itu sambil menjabat tangan Naruto.

"Hehehe... tidak juga, kok. Ah Nyonya Kazuhi, bolehkah saya berhenti berbicara formal? Saya pegal dari tadi menata bahasa formal yang tepat untuk anda." Kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan senyum lima jarinya.

"Hahaha tentu saja, nak. Nah, dari mana kau tahu jika suamiku akan menjadi korban selanjutnya? Saya tak pernah terpikir seperti itu, karena saya hanya ingin menyewa anda untuk menjaga suami saya." kata Kazuhi.

Naruto kembali tersenyum,

"Hm... sebenarnya, Jika tempat tinggal korban pertama dan korban lainnya dihubungkan satu sama lain dengan garis, dapat membentuk sebuah pola. Nah, nyonya bisa lihat kalau aku menghubungkannya satu sama lain... pola apa yang akan terbentuk?" tanya Naruto sambil menorehkan garis yang menghubungkan tempat ditemukannya para korban, dari korban pertama sampai korban terakhir.

Kazuhi kembali terbelalak saat melihat sebuah pola berupa gambar oval mirip tetesan air yang belum sempurna di sana.

"Dan yang terakhir, agar gambar ini benar-benar jelas seperti apa yang kita pikirkan adalah... dengan menambah garis ke arah... sini!" Kata Naruto sambil membuat lingkaran tepat di tempat yang ia yakini sebagai tempat tinggal wanita tua itu.

"Kemungkinan besar suami anda adalah korban terakhir dan aku pikir aku tahu siapa yang bertanggung jawab untuk kasus ini, hanya saja aku kurang memiliki bukti."

Setelah mendengar analisis kilat Naruto, wanita tua itu berdiri dan langsung menyodorkan kertas yang tampak seperti tiket kereta api.

"Ini, berangkatlah besok, karena lusa malam adalah bulan purnama. Saya menaruh harapan besar pada anda." Wanita itu tersenyum, lalu berlalu dari hadapan Naruto setelah mengeluarkan segepok uang.

"Ini baru uang muka." Katanya.

Wanita tua itu pun berlalu.

**END FLASHBACK**

Maka dari itu, hari ini Naruto menghindari teman-temannya karena ia ingin berkonsentrasi pada kasus yang menurutnya akan melibatkan orang-orang paling berbahaya se-negara api. Termasuk menghindari Sasuke yang sedari tadi memanggilnya dengan nada datar dan tidak ada stressing. Ya.. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin marah karena sikap Sasuke kemarin yang jelas-jelas membela laki-laki jejadian itu dan ia juga tidak paham dengan hatinya saat ini yang merasa tidak bisa membenci maupun marah pada laki-laki cupu itu.

"Haaah... besok harus pergi, syukurlah Tou-san dan Kaa-san mengizinkan." Kata Naruto sambil memegang notes yang terdapat analisis-analisis sementara kasus tersebut.

.

.

**Malamnya Di Kediaman Uchiha**

**20.21**

**Sasuke POV**

Aku duduk di sofa ruang keluarga sambil menekan-nekan remote tv untuk mengganti channel yang menurutku tidak ada yang menarik itu. Sebenarnya ragaku memang berada di ruang keluarga dan duduk manis di hadapan televisi, tetapi tidak dengan pikiranku dan rohku yang entah lari kemana. Mataku tetap terpaku di layar televisi tanpa mengalihkannya barang sedetik pun, hingga suara Kaa-san membuyarkan acara melamunku sambil menekan-nekan remote control itu.

"Sasuke..." panggil Kaa-san dengan lembut. Ia menghampiriku dan duduk di sampingku yang masih bungkam dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya.

"Tadi Kaa-san, Tou-san, dan Anikimu mendapat kabar buruk."

Kepalaku refleks menoleh karena mendengar hal itu.

"Kabar buruk apa, Kaa-san?" tanyaku sambil menekan tombol off di remote control itu, mematikan televisi yang sedari tadi membuatku jengah karena tidak ada acara yang bisa menenangkan hatiku.

"Tadi nenekmu menelpon, beliau bilang jika di desa sedang terjadi teror yang mengerikan. Dan ia meminta kita berdo'a agar mereka selamat dari teror yang bahkan sudah menghabisi 6 nyawa orang-orang desa itu." Kata Kaa-san sambil meremas kedua tangan putihnya dengan gugup.

"Teror? Nenek Kazuhi yang menepon sendiri?"

Kaa-san mengangguk sedih dan sangat jelas perasaan khawatir ada pada wajahnya yang tidak menghilangkan bekas-bekas kecantikan beliau ketika muda.

"Kalau begitu, kita kirim saja bodyguard untuk berjaga-jaga di sekitar rumah Nenek Kazuhi." Usulku sambil merogoh saku celanaku untuk mengambil _smartphone_ milikku agar bisa menghubungi kepala keamanan keluarga kami.

Tangan Kaa-san mencegahku.

"Tou-san memiliki usul yang sama denganmu, tapi Kazuhi Baa-chan menolak. Ya.. kau tahu sendiri kalau Kakek Kagami tidak suka ada bodyguard di sekelilingnya." Kata Kaa-san sambil menghela nafas sedih.

"Cih."

Aku berdecih kesal karena sikap Tuan Besar keluarga Uchiha itu, Ya... kakekku Kagami Uchiha memang keras kepala dan tidak suka jika kehendaknya dibantah, meskipun begitu.. ia adalah satu-satunya Uchiha yang lemah lembut dan sangat ramah. Mungkin di antara keturunan Uchiha dari kakek buyutku -Madara Uchiha- Kakek Kagami adalah keturunan yang tidak mendapatkan ciri khas Uchiha, yaitu dingin, datar, irit bicara, dan angkuh.

"Kita harus tetap mengirim bodyguard, tapi jangan sampai diketahui oleh Kakek Kagami. Sangat berbahaya kalau kita hanya diam saja mendengar berita buruk ini. Apalagi jika pembuat teror itu membunuh orang-orang desa secara random. Mungkin besok kita haya bisa mendengar nama Kakek Kagami saja." Kataku dengan mata yang berkilat antusias. Kakek Kagami adalah kakek kesayanganku, mana mungkin aku akan diam saja saat nyawanya mungkin saja terancam.

Kaa-san tersenyum melihatku yang begitu antusias, kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda kalau ia setuju.

**Esoknya**

**07.06**

Hari ini aku sengaja berangkat agak terlambat. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa orang sedisiplin aku ingin berangkat ke sekolah lebih lambat dari biasanya. Jawabannya adalah karena aku tidak mau menunggu si dobe itu. Seperti kemarin, aku sengaja datang lebih awal dari biasanya untuk meminta maaf, tapi ia malah datang ke sekolah 2 menit sebelum bel masuk dan mengacuhkanku. Ya.. kalian tahu,kan.. kalau seorang CEO sepertiku paling tidak suka menunggu. Apalagi menunggu orang yang sangat jelas sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan bisnis dan perusahaanku. Haah.. aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa aku sampai melakukan hal sejauh ini hanya untuk sebuah kata maaf dari seorang bocah SMA.

Kududukkan tubuhku di kursi dengan iris yang sibuk mencari-cari seseorang dengan rambut kuning cerah. Ck, Meski irisku sudah menyapu bersih seluruh ruang kelas tak kudapati bocah itu. Sial! Padahal 1 menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. Akhirnya aku mengalihkan irisku ke arah Kiba yang berada di serong kiriku untuk bertanya perihal keberadaan Naruto dengan wajah datar seperti biasa. Tak mungkin, kan kalau aku akan bertanya dengan nada antusias. Bisa-bisa bocah pecinta anjing ini akan heboh dan menyebar gosip yang aneh-aneh ke seantero sekolah.

"Kiba, Temanmu sakit?" tanyaku sedatar mungkin.

Kiba mengerutkan dahinya sebentar tanpa mengalihkan iris coklatnya dariku, kemudian ia tersenyum mesum seolah-olah aku adalah seorang pria yang sedang mencari istrinya.

"Naruto? Dia sedang menangani kasus, mungkin tiga hari kedepan dia tidak ada." kata Kiba tanpa menghilangkan seringai yang membuatku ingin menutup wajahnya dengan ember agar tidak memperlihatkan wajah itu lagi.

_When the sunshine comes to you..._

_I'll be right there..._

Handphone-ku berbunyi lembut menggelitik area pahaku dengan efek getarnya. Segera saja kuraih dan ku jawab panggilan itu sambil berjalan menjauh dari kursiku menuju luar kelas.

"Bagaimana, Juugo?"

"Ya, saya sudah mengirim satu pasukan untuk mengintai di sekitar kediaman Kagami-sama."

"Bagus, ingat! Bergeraklah sembunyi-sembunyi. Jangan sampai Kakek Kagami tahu."

"Ha'i, Sasuke-sama."

Setelah aku mengembalikan handphone-ku ke dalam saku celana, aku kembali berjalan menuju ke dalam kelas, tapi belum sampai kakiku menginjak di area bibir kelas, sebuah lengan kecil menggapai lenganku.

"Sasuke-sama..." lirihnya dengan nada manja yang memuakkan.

Aku menggeram kesal karena begitu kenal dengan suara ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan laki-laki pirang panjang yang kemarin lusa menghinaku dan Naruto.

Segera saja ku hentakkan tanganku sehingga genggamannya terlepas. Tak lupa aku memberi _death glare_ paling mematikan untuknya.

"Sasuke-sama... aku ingin bersama anda." Katanya lagi sukses membuatku jengkel maksimal. Apalagi berpasang-pasang mata menatap kami dengan tatapan seperti ingin menelanjangi kami.

"Hentikan, Deidara! "seruku sambil melangkah meninggalkannya.

"Sasuke-sama, aku ingin minta maaf untuk kemarin. Sebenarnya... aku tidak sungguh-sungguh menolak anda." Katanya sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

Sumpah demi apapun, aku ingin sekali tertawa mendengar ia melontarkan kalimat itu. Apa dia bercanda? Tidak mungkin perkataan sarkatisnya kemarin hanya ia buat-buat. Coba saja kalau tak ku bongkar siapa aku sebenarnya, tak akan aku melihat wajahnya di pagi yang sama muramnya denganku saat ini.

"Pergilah.." kataku sepelan mungkin untuk menenangkan diriku yang sedari kemarin menahan tawa karena ucapannya yang terlanjur percaya diri itu.

"Sasuke-sama, a..a..aku bersedia menjadi pacar anda." Katanya lagi,

"Pergilah, bodoh!" seruku sekeras mungkin sambil mengacungkan telunjuk ke arah berlawanan dari kelasku.

"Haaah..."

Aku menghela nafas lega saat ia berbalik dan berlari menjauhiku yang sedari tadi menetralisir deru nafasku karena ulah gilanya. Ya... siswa/siswi di sana pasti heran melihat seorang Deidara yang memiliki tipe pacar setinggi langit itu mendekati aku, seorang siswa cupu berkacamata tebal dan bergigi tonggos. Bisa-bisa aku akan diinterogasi oleh teman-temannya nanti.

**END Sasuke POV**

.

.

Empat hari berlalu tanpa ada kabar dari Naruto. Tentu saja orang tuanya yang sangat menyanyanginya itu khawatir bukan main. Bagaimana tidak? Biasanya Naruto akan mengabari tentang kondisinya minimal satu kali sehari dan selalu mengaktifkan handphone-nya, tapi sekarang? Sudah tiga hari mereka tidak dihubungi oleh Naruto. Sang ayah dan kakak yang over protective pun mencoba berulang-ulang untuk menghubunginya, namun hasilnya sama... handphone-nya tidak aktif.

"Minato, bagaimana ini? Aku takut Naru-chan kenapa-napa." Kata Kushina-Ibu Naruto- sambil menggenggam erat tangan suaminya itu.

Minato-sang ayah- bungkam. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, karena Naruto sama sekali tidak memberi tahu perihal keberadaannya dan juga tentang kasusnya. Sampailah telepon rumah mereka berdering dengan nyaring membuat mereka terperanjat.

"Biar aku yang mengangkatnya." Kata Minato sambil berdiri dari sofa tua miliknya dan berjalan menuju meja dimana telepon itu berada.

_On the Telephone_

"Dengan keluarga Namikaze?" tanya sebuah suara bariton yang terdengar tegas di seberang sana.

"Ya, saya kepala keluarganya." Jawab Minato dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar. Entah mengapa ia merasakan firasat buruk di hatinya.

"Kami menyesal menyampaikan ini, tapi bagaimana pun juga kami ingin keluarga anda mengetahuinya. Anak anda yang bernama Naruto Namikaze dinyatakan hilang selama dua hari terhitung dari lusa kemarin. Dan kami hanya menemukan jaketnya yang bewarna kuning tersangkut di dahan yang berada di bibir jurang desa Kumo. Kami pihak kepolisian Kumogakure akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar dapat menemukan anak anda."

JGAAR!

Minato merasa tubuhnya tersambar petir mendengar berita itu. Ia rasa kakinya juga tidak mampu menopang tubuhnya lagi.

"Minato! Ada apa, Minato." Seru Kushina sambil berlari dan menopang tubuhnya yang langsung lemas seketika.

"Kaa-san! Tou-san!" kata Kyuubi sambil berlari dari arah ruang tamu tempat mereka berkumpul tadi. Ia segera menyeret kedua orang tuanya dengan susah payah agar dapat menyaksikan salah satu berita di televisi yang menggemparkan se-Negara Api.

_"Berita menghebohkan datang dari Desa Kumogakure, seorang tuan besar Uchiha yang bernama Kagami Uchiha dan seorang detektif SMA Konoha High School (KHS), Naruto Namikaze dinyatakan menghilangterhitung dari dua hari yang lalu. Pihak kepolisian Kumo telah bergerak menyisir setiap sudut desa dan mereka menemukan sebuah jaket berwarna kuning yang diyakini sebagai milik sang detektif SMA. Saat ini polisi masih menyisir area jurang tempat jaket tersebut ditemukan."_

Mata Kushina terbelalak dengan air mata yang sudah tertumpah sedari tadi, begitu pun dengan Kyuubi dan Minato. Mereka menangis dalam diam, sampailah Kushina menangis sesegukan sambil memeluk suaminya itu.

"Naru-chan..."

.

.**Other Side**

Di sebuah ruangan bercat putih dengan aksen kantor yang begitu kental, terdapat seorang laki-laki berambut raven yang mencuat ke belakang dengan setelan jas hitam yang harganya 8 digit sambil berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam ruangannya. Tangannya menggenggam ponsel pintar bewarna hitam yang sedari tadi ia tunggu nada dering panggilannya.

_When the sunshine comes to you..._

_I'll be right there..._

Ia langsung menatap layar ponselnya dan mengangkat panggilannya.

"Juugo! Apakah sudah ditemukan?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Maaf Sasuke-sama, keberadaan detektif SMA itu dan Kagami-sama masih samar. Kami sudah bergerak menyisir jurang, tapi kami tidak menemukan mereka. Kemungkinan besar ada orang yang membawa mereka. Sekali lagi maafkan pasukan kami yang lalai, Sasuke-sama."

"Haaah... Aku akan memaafkan kalian jika mereka berdua sudah kalian temukan."

Laki-laki berambut raven yang bernama Sasuke itu menghela nafas pasrah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dapat ia lakukan lagi untuk menemukan kakeknya dan detektif yang mulai merusak kerasionalan Uchiha-nya. Jujur saja, mendengar berita di berbagai media tentang hilangnya teman sekelas dan kakeknya itu membuatnya terguncang. Tanpa banyak bicara ia langsung menelpon kepala keamanannya untuk segera mencari keberadaan dua orang tersebut, tapi... sejak tiga hari yang lalu jawabannya sama! Mereka belum ditemukan.

"Ck, sial! Jika tahu begini... Aaaghh!" teriak Sasuke frustasi sambil menjambak surai ravennya dengan kesal.

Setelah puas menjambak rambutnya sendiri, laki-laki bergelar profesor itu tampak mencari nomor kontak seseorang di handphone canggihnya, sampailah ia menemukan sebuah nomor yang pemiliknya bernama 'Sai'. Dengan cepat ia menekan halus layar ponselnya untuk menghubungi sepupunya itu.

"Ya, Sai di sini."

"Sai, aku tidak peduli tentang jadwal shooting-mu, besok dan sampai aku kembali kau harus menggantikan aku sebagai siswa cupu seperti kemarin." Kata Sasuke to the point.

"Apaaa?! Enak saja kau mengaturku, kau pikir siapa yang..."

"sebutkan jumlah uang yang kau mau." Potong Sasuke.

Terdengar dengusan kasar di seberang sana setelah Sasuke berbicara demikian.

"oke, okeeee... sepupuku tersayang! Akan kuturuti semua permintaanmu! Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin ikutan mencari..."

KLIK

Ucapan Sai terpotong dengan bunyi 'Tuut.. tuut... tuut...' pertanda jika teleponnya memutuskan sepihak hubungan di ponselnya itu, Sasuke segera meraih ransel hitamnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

.

.

**TBC**

**To**

**Be**

**Continued...**

**Mohon read n review-nya yaaa... buat perbaikan... tengkyuu...**

**Tunggu terbitnya Behind the Story ya... ^_^ n kelanjutan fic ini ya... :D**


End file.
